Letters Written In Ink
by lilalexis131
Summary: "Haruhi..is something the matter? You seem troubled" Kyouya said softly leaning against the wall. The said girl looked over at him and mumbled out a soft "I have cancer Kyouya-senpai
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:His Secrets Out!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Haruhi Fujioka stood impatiently waiting for Kyouya Ootori the "shadow king" of the host club to exit out of his laptop and shut it down. When she saw the screen go black she said hurriedly spoke "I need to speak with you privately sempai"

Kyouya turned to look at Haruhi. He drank in her appearance silently. Her perfect hair was disheveled, her large brown eyes troubled and rimmed in red, her uniform crumpled, her pale face flushed pink. Kyouya knew instantly something was wrong with the female host. Her hair was normally straight and perfect, not a hair out of place. Her wide brown eyes were normally full of laughter and thoughtfulness. Her face pale and beautiful. Her uniform pressed neatly.

Although Kyouya wouldn't admit it out loud, he was in love with the commoner. When he fell in love with her, he hadn't the faintest clue, but she surely did not regret it. The girl was perfect to him. Not a flaw in her. So when he saw her standing in front of him, looking troubled, he felt fury range inside him at the thought of someone hurting her.

"Of course Haruhi. Let's step outside" He said smoothly with a calm face, standing up from where he was sitting. He noticed a look of relieve cross over Haruhi's features for a brief second.

When they were outside the third music room, Kyouya saw Haruhi begin to look nervous again. "Haruhi..is something the matter? You seem troubled" Kyouya said softly leaning against the wall. The said girl looked over at him and mumbled out a soft "I have cancer Kyouya-sempai…"

Kyouya looked at Haruhi in shock." You…have…cancer?" He said slowly, trying to regain his composure. He stared silently at Haruhi as she nodded her head. Clearing his throat he spoke "Is there a cure?"

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…I only found all of this out this morning. I suppose there is…but the cancer I have is spreading fast, the doctors only say I have until the end of next month…"She whispered her head falling and her eyes swimming in unshed tears.

Kyouya felt his heart clench as he saw the girl he loved hurting. "Haruhi…" He said softly, stepping forward, "I will have the best doctors working for my family work on curing you."

Haruhi's head snapped up to show her face flushed a dark shade of pink. "You what?" She asked, surprise in her voice. "Why would you do that? Im sure there are more important things for them to be doing than looking to help a poor commoner." She muttered looking down.

Kyouya sighed and walked over to Haruhi to pulled her towards his chest. "Why you say? Because I care for you, Haruhi. I do not wish to see you die from something that could easily be treated for. And the doctors will do whatever I order them to do. If not then I'll fire them." He mumbled into her hair, his face flushing slightly.

Haruhi's already large eyes went wider. "C-care for me?" She stuttered trying to look up at the bespectacled boy. She felt him sigh and nod. "Yes Haruhi… I care for you… much more than I should." She heard him whisper.

Haruhi flushed a brilliant red, but was saved from responding when Tamaki Suoh, founder of the Host Club, busted through the door. He froze when he saw the two hugging. "Oh…im sorry…am I interrupting something?" He said slowly, surprise clear on his face.

Kyouya sighed and stepped away from Haruhi. "You arent. Haruhi tripped and I caught her, just before you busted through the door." He lied smoothly, watching Haruhi stare at him. "I'll speak to you tomorrow Haruhi…"He said softly then said to both her and the club king 'goodbye'


	2. Chapter 2

Letters written in ink

Chapter two

The gown

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx The Next Day XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Haruhi walked hesitantly into the third music room when the school day was over. She had not seen Kyouya at all during the day, and her mind was still reeling from what he confessed yesterday.

The girl stopped just inside the doorway, and looked around the room silently. The large spacious room was lit up, but no one was inside, sitting down. This puzzled Haruhi. She walked further into the room then stopped when she saw a letter on the table.

Upon reaching said table, she frowned when she saw that her name was written in elegant script on the pale purple envelope. She ran a hand over the envelope, curiously before she ripped it open.

Glancing at the stiff, expensive paper, she saw more of the elegant writing on it. Reading the first two lines of the paper, she knew this was from Kyouya. She flushed but continued to read.

Dearest Haruhi,

I don't expect you soon to love me,Nor are my own feelings is the ornate entranceTo a world we crave and cannot know where this will take us,Nor whether we will ride for long,But pleasure is the overtureThat flows into the larger come with me with open mindAnd heart, and we the time will proveWith laughter and with joy unfettered,And, perhaps, someday with love.

-Kyouya

When Haruhi finished reading the letter, she clutched it close to her chest, a small smile present on her face. She put her head down, flushing pink, her mind racing, trying to sort out her thoughts about the raven haired boy. She was so deep into thought she didn't notice when someone came into the room, or when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Haruhi?" the voice asked, sounding concerned. This startled Haruhi, causing her to jump forward and let out a small yelp. The girl spun around so quickly her neck hurt.

"Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi questioned when she saw who startled her. Her breathing was labored, and her face was flushed. Adrenalin pumped through her veins still, making her hear the blood rushing under her skin.

"Im sorry Haruhi. I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you heard me come in" Tamaki said, quilt in his voice. He watched her wave his apology off.

"Its alright sempai. I was off in lala land" Haruhi said looking down at the crumpled letter in her fist. She smiled a bit when Tamaki asked "What's lala land? I've never heard of it…"

"Its like a figure of speech sempai. It means that my mind was elsewhere." She said, reaching for the envelope that had fallen to the floor. Before she could reach it however, Tamaki grabbed it for you.

He looked at the ripped paper curiously and confused. "This is Kyouya's handwriting." He said looking at Haruhi. "What did he give you?" He asked next, causing Haruhi to blush.

"N-nothing!" She stuttered quickly, grabbing the envelope from the blondes hands. She stuffed the letter in it, then stuffed the two in her jacket pocket. Tamaki pouted but stopped when Haruhi asked "Where is everyone else?"

Tamaki looked around then said "I suppose there all still getting dressed up for today's theme." He looked around then walked over to the door to the hallway to grab a large bag. "The theme is mostly just dressing up to get ready for the Christmas holiday. This was actually Kyouya's idea…I had suggested us all dressing up as reindeer" He said handing the bag to her, a small pout on his face.

He started to grin though when Haruhi looked at the bag curiously. "Open it up Haruhi! Mommy picked this out for you, and daddy thinks it will look wonderful on our daughter!" He exclaimed excitedly, clapping his hands together like a little kid.

Unzipping the bag, Haruhi almost gasped out loud when she saw what was inside. She pulled out a layered and embroidered full ball gown skirt that was a shimmering purple. The dress had a Sweetheart neckline and a lace up corset back. The dress also had gorgeous detailing in sparkling beading and tiny sequins. Lifting the dress more, Haruhi noticed it was also strapless.

She looked at Tamaki with awe in her eyes. "This…this is… This must have cost a fortune! I cant possibly wear it" She said looking back down at the dress with longing in her eyes. 'I would love to wear something like this before I died' she thought, running her hand over the expensive satin fabric.

Tamaki waved her comment off and said "Go put it on Haruhi. Our guests will be arriving soon. Oh, and I believe the twins have a wig for you also" He shrugged and heading off to the changing rooms that were through a door to the far right.

Haruhi sighed but followed after him, careful not to let the dress drag along the floor. She gasped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. "Haruhi" the voice breathed, and Haruhi instantly knew who it was. She relaxed her shoulder and said softly "Kyouya-sempai…you must have spent a lot of money on this dress…I don't know if I can wear it…I might accidentally ruin it" She tilted her head to look at him, her chestnut eyes wide.

Kyouya smiled and shook his head. "Its alright Haruhi…I want to see you wear something like this…You may never get a chance to wear this again" The young Ootori said softly, making Haruhi look down.

Kyouya sighed but said "I scheduled you a appointment to meet with my family's best doctor later tomorrow afternoon. But we'll talk about this later, go get changed" He pulled away from Haruhi and went to nudge her along but frowned when she didn't move. "I read your letter…" She said quietly looking down, her face beginning to burn. "Is what you wrote true?" She asked now looking up at him, her expression guarded.

Kyouya sighed but nodded. "It is…But like I said before Haruhi…we can talk about this later. Our guests will be arriving soon" He spoke to her softly, a small ghost of a smile forming on his face as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Kyouya watched Haruhi nod and walk towards a empty changing room, the dress he picked for her held in her arms still. He smiled and thought 'Part one of my plan in progress'.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, heres chapter 3! Sorry if it seems like its all over ^^' I was distracted last night while writing, and my brain is fried today from listening to a teacher go on about math :P But reviews are nice :3

Oh yess, none of these amazing characters belong to me….*whisper*yet*whisper* O.o

Chapter three Kyouya's fears

Kyouya sat outside the changing room waiting for Haruhi to finish changing. In his hands was a wig the same color as Haruhi's hair, but longer. It was curled into little ringlets that would frame Haruhi's face when she wore it.

Standing up from his seat he knocked on the wall beside the curtain. "Haruhi, are you just about changed? You still need your make-up done" Kyouya said softly, then stepped back as the curtain was pulled aside to reveal Haruhi's blushing face.

Kyouya stepped back a few more steps to gaze at Haruhi in the dress he picked for her. She looked breathtaking. "You look…"He began then stopped. He thought for a few seconds before stepping forward and tipping Haruhi's face upward to face his. He leaned down at grazed her lips softly with his, as if testing her reaction. When she didn't pull away, Kyouya placed his lips more firmly onto hers, deepening the kiss. He let his free hand rest on the back of her neck gently, and pushed the girl into the wall softly. He smiled against her lips when he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

Just as abruptly as he kissed her, Kyouya pulled back and said in a thick, almost gravelly voice, "Lets get your wig and make-up done" He held out his hand to her, and when she took it he led her to a chair in front of a wide mirror.

Grabbing the wig, Kyouya smoothed Haruhi's short hair down so he could put the wig on her, and like he predicted, the soft ringlets of brown hair framed her face delicately. "There we go…and before I forget…" Kyouya said softly grabbing a deep red rose to place in her hair. The rose was Haruhi's rose color, and it matched beautifully with the satin purple of the dress.

He stepped back for a few minutes to grab make-up for the small brunette, and smirked slightly when he saw Haruhi reach her hand up to let her fingers rest on her lips. She dropped her hand quickly when she saw Kyouya turn around holding eyeliner and mascara.

He ran a pale hand across Haruhi's cheek lightly and order her eyes closed. Once they were, Kyouya began to trace the girls eyes with the black eyeliner. "Open" he commanded softly pulling his hand back slightly. When her eye's opened, Kyouya stood still, gazing into the deep brown eyes that seemed to entrance him. When he stayed still for a few minutes Haruhi spoke up "Kyouya…I thought we were running late?"

Her voice seemed like a faint whisper to him, but it was enough to snap him out of his trance. He finished her make-up fairly quickly without incident then held his arm out for her to take. "Shall we, my dear?" He asked softly, a smile still gracing his features, and his gray eyes looking her up and down. He smiled wider when Haruhi nodded, an embarrassed smile on her face.

He chuckled and stopped her, tilting her face upward again so he could lightly kiss her. It was a chaste kiss, but it held so many emotions Kyouya was feeling. When he pulled away, he saw that Haruhi's eyes were still closed. "You don't need to feel embarrassed with me Haruhi." He whispered softly, then led them both into the main part of the room.

There were squeals from female hosts as they saw Haruhi and Kyouya walk in, arms linked. Haruhi even laughed softly as she over heard some of the girls' thoughts of this, like 'Haruhi is so pretty in that dress! You could almost mistake him for being a girl!'

Hikaru, and his twin Kaoru watched the shadow king and the host princess walk in together. Hikaru has a frown on his face, and Kaoru has a small smile. They both flinched when Tamaki gasped and exclaimed "My precious daughter looks so adorable in that dress!" Both red haired twins looked at each other then shook their heads sadly. "Tono's not very bright" The elder twin said, then nodded in agreement when his younger twin said "Nor observant"

Tamaki looked at the two twins and asked with a tilt of his head "Why am I not bright? Or observant? Did something happen?" He frowned more then Hikaru shook his head and turned to walk away. His head turned to Kaoru, who just sighed and asked "Did you see how Kyouya and Haruhi walked in together?" Tamaki nodded slowly at this and let his gaze wonder over to the brunette girl. "There in love tono…you missed your chance" The twin spoke in such a soft voice, Tamaki almost didn't hear him.

Tamaki did however, feel his heart sink. "If I missed my chance…then so did Hikaru…"He mumbled quietly, then nearly jumped when he heard one of the customers ask him to dance. "Of course my beautiful princess" He said, a bright smile on his face, and his tone light.

XxXxXxXxXxXx On the other side on the room XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kyouya led Haruhi to the middle of the room, and pulled her close to him so they could dance. He felt Haruhi sigh contently and smiled just a little bit. "Haruhi…how is Ranka taking the news?" The boy asked softly, his head down so he could look at her face. Haruhi sighed and quietly replied "He's upset…he doesn't want to lose me too…" Kyouya tightened his grip on Haruhi and said "He's not going to lose you. I will make sure of that. I will have all my family's doctors look for a cure if that's what it takes to make you better…I cant lose you" He leaned his hand down to lightly kiss the top of her head,

Haruhi nodded slowly and buried her face in his chest. "Im going to try and fight this…I don't want to leave you or my father alone.." She whispered.

The two stayed like this for the majority of the night. The host's didn't bother them, and the customers were still squealing with joy at the sight of the two together in such close presence.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here's the next chapter! Sorry I didn't post this sooner, ive been a tad bit busy with my computer being all mean and cleaning and attempting to beat Lego Harry Potter O:

None of these Ouran Characters are mine! Just the plot, I believe.

Reviews are amazing! :D

And P.S. im gunna beat my twinny who shares this account, Emily, by getting more reviews, so please read and review! Its good for you! :D

Chapter four The Appointment

Kyouya stood outside Haruhi's apartment building, leaning against his family black car. He had told his driver Tachibana (A/N: im sorry if I spelled his name wrong, im like too lazy to google the spelling.) that he could have the day off. So here Kyouya stood waiting for Haruhi.

He checked his watch then sighed when he didn't see her step outside anytime soon. He climbed the stairs and knocked on her apartment door. "Haruhi? Its Kyouya. May I come in?" Kyouya asked politely, the stepping back as the door opened. Ranka peeked his head out the door and said softly "Come on in Kyouya. She's just getting her shoes on now." Kyouya nodded and walked in the house and looked around for Haruhi. He spotted her in the kitchen. "Hello Haruhi" He said softly, a small smile forming on his face. Haruhi jumped and turned around, smiling. "Oh, Hello Kyouya. Your early" She said looking at the clock on the oven. Kyouya shook his head. "I was on time. Your late." He said then chuckled when she looked panicked. "Its fine Haruhi. Take your time. We don't have to be there for another half an hour" Kyouya said before excusing himself out of the kitchen and into the dinning room/ living room. He reached his hand to his jacket pocket and patted it to make sure his letter was still there. He sighed in relief when he felt it sitting like lead in his pocket still.

Kyouya looked to make sure Ranka wasn't looking before opening Haruhi's bedroom door and slipping inside. He looked around the small room with a frown, but took the letter out and set it neatly on her pillow for her to find later that night. "Kyouya, where are you?" He heard Haruhi call. Kyouya slipped out of the girls room and came out behind her and said softly "Right behind you" He smirked when she jumped and turned to glare at him. "Don't do that!" She scolded him, her face flushing, "Do you want tea or no? Im making some for my dad before I leave"

Kyouya thought for a moment but nodded. "That would be lovely" He said then sat down next to Ranka who immediately pulled him into a conversation. Haruhi smiled at the scene and watched them silently for a few seconds more before turning to make the tea for Kyouya and her father.

XxXxXxXx Twenty Minutes Later XxXxXxXxXx

"Haruhi, are you ready to leave?" Kyouya asked when Ranka ran out of breath after talking so much. The brunette nodded and said "I am." She turned to her father and hugged him good-bye and said softly "Ill see you later dad." Ranka nodded and said to both teenagers "I want one of you two to tell me how that appointment went. Got it?" Haruhi and Kyouya nodded and turned to leave, but stopped when Ranka spoke again "And Kyouya? I hope your family's doctors are really as good as you say they are"

Kyouya paused but nodded. "They are Ranka. Im making sure the best of them are on Haruhi's case looking for a cure." With that said, the two teenagers left the small apartment and walked to Kyouya's car.

XxXxXxXx At the Hospital XxXxXxXxXxX

Kyouya held the door open for Haruhi, then said softly "Dr. Smith [ A/N: ' I couldn't think of a better name. Sowwy D; ] is a very good doctor Haruhi…I think she has a treatment for you...I didn't say anything to you about it in front of Ranka though because…well…I don't know why"

Haruhi looked up at him with wide clear brown eyes and smiled slightly. "It's alright Kyouya, you don't have to explain what you do." She said softly, smiling up at him. Kyouya sighed out a breath of relief and nodded slightly. "Right" He said, linking her arm with his. "Are you nervous to hear what this treatment will be?" He asked the younger softly, looking straight ahead. Haruhi didn't answer right away, but instead thought things over in her head. When she replied it was in a soft whisper, that sounded like she was almost going to cry "I'm scared Kyouya…what if this doesn't work? What if the doctors don't find a cure in time? I don't want to die Kyouya…I don't want to leave everyone"

Kyouya stopped walking completely and looked down at Haruhi. His gray vibrant eyes were glossy with unshed tears. He searched her eyes for a second before pulling her into a empty hospital room and shutting and locking the door behind him. He pulled Haruhi close to him and whispered "I wont let any of that happen to you Haruhi."

Sowwyy, I am leaving this at a cliff hanger for the moment, but I will pick up from here in the next chapter! :] please read and review if you want to live a long healthy life and help me beat my dear twinny in our little review contest!

Alexis :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! This is rated M for lemon-ness so all younger children go read something else!

Please review to help me win a contest between my twinny and I

Plus reviewing is good for your health! :D

Kyouya looked down at Haruhi, his vibrant gray eyes glossy with unshed tears. His eyes searched Haruhi's face before leaning down at crushing his lips against hers. Haruhi's eyes grew wide and she stayed still for a few minutes before eventually responding to the kiss. She let her hands wander into Kyouya's dark raven hair and tangle themselves in it. Kyouya smiled slightly into the kiss and let his own hands wander to the back of her neck and to the middle of her back.

He backed her up to the wall and pressed himself against her and tried deepening the kiss. He let his tongue trace the seam of her lips gently and waited for her to respond. Haruhi's heart raced when she felt something hard and pulsing against her stomach, then gasped when she felt Kyouya's tongue trace her lips. Kyouya took this opportunity to let his tongue slid in her mouth and explore every crevice.

He sighed slightly when he felt Haruhi respond to the kiss slowly, her tongue engaging his in a battle for dominance. Kyouya, of course won this battle. He let his hands wonder to the front of Haruhi's blouse. He had the first two buttons unbuttoned , but was stopped by Haruhi who had pulled away to take in the much needed oxygen her lungs needed. "W-what are you doing Kyouya? We cant…not here at least" She panted, gazing at Kyouya with clouded eyes. Her cheeks were painted a light pink color.

Kyouya looked up at Haruhi and nearly growled "We can. No one will interrupt us. If they do I will have their job taken from them" He leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss again, and Haruhi's thoughts melted away. Her eyes slowly drifted shut once more as she responded to Kyouya's addictive kiss. Kyouya pulled away and tried to focus on unbuttons the rest of the buttons on Haruhi's blouse. When he accomplished that, he let out a frustrated sigh seeing the undershirt she was wearing underneath. He leaned down to whisper in Haruhi's ear "Your driving me insane Haruhi…" He pressed himself against her harder and whispered again "Do you feel what you do to me?" He smirked when Haruhi's eyes went wide when she felt Kyouya's need press against her. Her mouth dropped open as if to respond, but nothing came out.

He smirked and pulled away from her to grab the bottom of the pale blue undershirt she was wearing. He lifted it over her head and threw it somewhere behind him to join her blouse. His eyes darkened as his eyes roamed her chest. Haruhi blushed from the heat of his stare and went to cover herself with her hands. "Don't" He growled, his head snapping up to look at her. She dropped her hands when she saw the heated, lust filled gaze Kyouya gave her. She blushed a more brilliant red when Kyouya's hands reached up to cup her barely there cleavage. Kyouya looked up again as he felt Haruhi tense. He sighed and kissed her lightly. "Your beautiful Haruhi" He whispered.

Haruhi swallowed and reached a tentative hand up to rest on Kyouya's chest. She looked up at Kyouya's face then looked down to where her hand rested on the button of his shirt. She thought quickly for a moment before making her mind up. She started to unbutton his shirt quickly, fumbling only a few times. When it was unbuttoned all the way, Kyouya shrugged it off and threw it behind him. Now it was Haruhi's turn to stare. She took in Kyouya lightly tanned chest with wide eyes. She reached down to Kyouya's belt buckle and fumbled to undo it.

Kyouya chuckled and placed his hand over hers. "Impatient?" He asked pulling her hand away to unbuckle it himself. His eyes never left her face and he pulled it from the loops of his expensive jeans. She was mesmerized by the action. When he threw it behind him, her hands slowly went down to the button of his jeans. Kyouya leaned down and buried his face in her neck. He nipped and sucked on her collar bone and sighed when she got his pants undone. He felt her hands hesitate on the waste band of his boxers before she made a decision. She pulled his pants down along with his underwear in a swift motion. Haruhi stared in silence at Kyouya's exposed member. When her hand reached out to touch him, Kyouya's eyes shut tightly and bit a little harder into Haruhi pale skin. He jerked in her hands when he felt her begin to stroke him. His breathing quickened in the slightest, and he pulled away from her before all thoughts left his mind. He pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss as his hands fumbled for her pants button and zipper. This caused Haruhi to giggle slightly and asked in a soft airy voice "Now who's the impatient one?"

Kyouya growled at Haruhi's response and pulled her pants down quickly, then her plane white cotton underwear. When his hand reached down to stroke her, Haruhi's head fell back, banging against the wall with a soft thud. She let out a breathy moan as he continued to stroke her lightly. He smirked as he heard her soft moans. Pulling his hand away, he moved it to the back of her leg and lifted it so she could wrap it around his waist, which she did. She lifted her other leg to wrap around him as well.

In this new position, it caused Kyouya's member to rub against Haruhi's womanhood [A/N: -/- im too new to writing this stuff…Sorry -goes in corner-] . This caused both to moan aloud at the pleasure it caused them to feel. Kyouya looked at Haruhi with lust filled eyes. He positioned himself at Haruhi's entrance and leaned down to kiss her before pushing himself in and tearing Haruhi's innocence. Haruhi gasped in pain, and her eyes watered. Her body tried stretched to fit the foreign object ad throbbed from the burning of being torn on the inside. Kyouya shut his eyes tightly, pulling away from the kiss to rest his head on her shoulder. She was so tight, and so warm against him and he used every ounce of will power he had to stay still for Haruhi's sake. "It wont hurt for long Haruhi" Kyouya said, his voice hoarse. Haruhi nodded and said quietly "It doesn't hurt as much now"

Kyouya looked at Haruhi and searched her eyes. He nodded and started to move. Soon, both were panting heavily. Their kisses got rougher, making teeth clash on teeth. Their movements got jerky as they reached their peek. Haruhi was the first to reach it, and her body tightened around Kyouya. She let out a loud moan as she saw stars fly across her vision. Kyouya came soon after her, growling as he spilt his seed inside her.

When their breathing went back to normal, they stayed in each others arms, the silence surrounding them. Kyouya was the first to break it when he mumbled out a soft "I love you Haruhi…" Haruhi looked up at him in surprise, but smiled warmly and replied with a soft "I love you too Kyouya"

The two teens separated and went to gather their clothes that were thrown around the room. Haruhi walked on wobbly legs to the pants and picked them up. "Are you feeling sore Haruhi?" Kyouya asked softly coming up behind her, concern showing in his eyes. Haruhi shrugged and said "Its not that bad…" She looked around the room before frowning. She couldn't find her underwear. She glanced over at Kyouya who had walked away to retrieve his shirt from the floor. She sighed and slid her pants on quickly and buttoned them. When she turned around, Kyouya was standing behind her holding her undershirt and blouse in his hand. He has a slight smirk on his face as he looked at Haruhi. She took the clothes from him and put them on quickly, throwing a half hearted glare at him.

He chuckled when he saw. Kyouya took her arm and pulled her towards him so he could kiss her gently. He ran a had through his hair to straighten it out then told Haruhi to do the same, and to try to straighten her clothes out a little more. When she did, he walked over to the door and unlocked it. When he opened it, Haruhi felt her face heat up. Standing there, was a female doctor. She had long red hair, and lightly tanned skin, and she was wearing a long doctors coat. Her face was blank of expression as she took in Kyouya and Haruhi's appearance. "Please come in, Doctor" Kyouya said stepping aside. Kyouya's face was calm and didn't give anything away, unlike Haruhi who was turning all different shades of red.

…. =/= my first attempt at this…

Um…I guess leave reviews if you all wanna help me beat my twinny. Chapter 6 will be coming soon.

Alexis~


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here's chapter 6! Ill probably have a new chapter up every other day or so since I don't have anything to do since summer school is over.

Also I would like to thank all who reviewed past chapters, I loved your comments :]

Now….Keep the review's coming! I wanna win this contest! :D

( I luves chu Emm! XD)

Im also sorry for the late update! My internet had gotten shut off for few days, and ive been out and about for the past few days!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Smith nodded hello to Kyouya and to Haruhi as she walked in the room. "You must be Fujioka Haruhi?" She asked, looking at the blushing brunette. Haruhi just nodded , her face still burning. "Have a seat Miss Fujioka and we will begin." She said then turned to Kyouya, "Im afraid you will have to step out Mr. Ootori"

Kyouya looked at Haruhi for a moment before nodding. "I'll be just outside Haruhi" He said to her softly before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. Haruhi nodded and looked at the doctor again, feeling her face redden more. "Miss Fujioka…are you on birth control?" Dr. Smith started out with, her eyes watching Haruhi's face closely. Haruhi blushed again and spoke quietly "Yes…My father had me put on it when I began high school." The doctor nodded. "Well now, anyways, this treatment is new. You would have to take two pills every three hours. And of course there's the side affects…Hair loss…Weight loss…can cause heart problems…"The doctor trailed off then looked at Haruhi.

"Are you alright?" She asked, seeing Haruhi's now pale face. "C-can…Is it alright if Kyouya comes back in?" Haruhi asked looking down and biting her lip. Dr. Smith thought for a moment but nodded. "Of course." She said getting up and walking to the door. When she opened it and peeked her head out, she spoke softly "Mr. Ootori? Miss Fujioka would like you in the room with her"

Kyouya looked up and over at the doctor, his face tinted the lightest pink. He stood up and nodded, walking into the room where he took his place next to Haruhi. Speaking to the small brunette girl he asked "Do you want to go through with the treatment?" The brunette sighed and asked in return "Should I?"

Kyouya exchanged a look with Dr. Smith before saying "I think you should Haruhi." The girl looked up at Kyouya then nodded slowly. "Okay…Ill try it" She said softly looking down again.

Dr. Smith wrote up a prescription for Haruhi and handed it to her. She stood up and said "If there are any issues with the medicine, don't hesitate to come in" She reached her hand out to shake Kyouya's hand, then Haruhi's. "Have a nice day" the doctor said before leaving the two teenagers alone.

Kyouya looked down at Haruhi and questioned softly "Would you like to see a movie and get something to eat before I have to take you home?" Haruhi bit her lip for a moment then asked softly, "Can I have fancy tuna?" She blushed a bright red then looked down when Kyouya started to laugh softly. "Of course. Lets go my dear" He said extending his hand for her to take.

XXXXXXXXXXXX 2 Hours Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyouya helped Haruhi out of the car, and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close to him as he brought her towards her apartment. He stopped just before her door and asked so quietly Haruhi had to strain her ears to listen, "I know I should have asked you this earlier before we…" He stopped and cleared his throat before speaking again "Would you be my girlfriend Haruhi?" He turned his head away as his cheeks burned a brilliant pink. Haruhi giggled softly and said "I would love to Kyouya" She gasped in surprise when Kyouya's lips suddenly crashed down onto hers. As suddenly as he kissed her, he pulled back, smiling widely.

He didn't say anything more, because nothing was needed to say. He walked her the last remaining steps to her door, and leaned down to kiss her lightly. Haruhi smiled shyly as him, before opening her door. "Goodnight Kyouya" She said softly, smiling as she watched him turn to reply to her, "Goodnight my dear. Ill see you tomorrow"

Haruhi stood in her doorway watching Kyouya until he drove out of sight. When she turned around, Ranka was standing there, smiling widely down at Haruhi. "Dad! Don't do that!" Haruhi scolded, moving to walk around her father. "My daughter has her first boyfriend!" He gushed smiling, "And its not that roach Suoh!" Haruhi turned sharply and exclaimed "Dad! Were you spying on us!" Ranka just smiled more and said "I was only watching through the window, darling!" He spun around laughing as little hearts surrounded the man. "I'm going to bed" Haruhi announced flatly, turning to go into her room.

"Wait! Haruhi! You didn't tell daddy what happened at the doctors!" Ranka yelled, startling his daughter. "They just gave me some pills to take, dad. That's it" Haruhi said before saying "Goodnight" Ranka watched as his daughter shut her bedroom door. He heard a faint 'click' a few seconds later, letting him know that Haruhi had locked her door.

XXXXXXXXX In Haruhi's Room XXXXXXXXXX

Haruhi flopped down on her bed, then frowned when she felt something crinkle under her head. "What the…" She said, turning around and reaching for light switch. When the warm glow of the light filled the room, Haruhi saw what her head was resting on. It was a light purple envelope, with her name on it. The way her name was written, was identical to the other letter she had received earlier. [A/N: Haha! You all thought I forgot about this huh? :P] She frowned and ripped the envelope open and took the letter out. She read it once, her face heating.

She read it over once more to make sure she read it right.

Dearest Haruhi,

I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'cause im broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel light when your gone away

Haruhi smiled slightly and shook her head. She knew this was from Kyouya, even if he didn't sign his name. She took the letter and stuck it under her mattress to be with the first letter from Kyouya. She knew tomorrow she would find another letter waiting for her somewhere. She sighed and decided she would think where it could show up for her tomorrow, and that she should get some sleep.

She got up to change into a pair of baggy blue pajama pants, and a gray tank top. She turned her light off and got under her blankets and let sleep take over, pulling her into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eh. I don't know about this chapter…but…well…I don't know. Oh yeah, the letter is really part of the song Broken by Amy Lee and Seether [I think]. [[Thanks Emm! I used your lyric book :3 ]]. I might use like parts of songs for the letters, but I don't know yet. Depends. Reviews are amazing! And please don't hesitate to review about what you want to happen in this story, or recommendations, and ect. Oh! And I'll try to get a longer chapter out! I know this one is a little on the short side… ^^'

~Alexis


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. The Host's find out!

Well, since I haven't had another chapter out in a while, I decided to be kinds and give you all two chapters! :D If it seems all over like, I apologize. I'm attempting to baby-sit my younger brothers. Well, I hope you all like this chapter!

I don't own the Ouran characters, sadly. I'm just barrowing them. :D

Kyouya: Just get on with the story…

Haruhi: *Agrees with Kyouya nodding* Please.

Me: *pouts* Fine fine.

Kyouya and Haruhi: Review at the bottom of the page. Just click that little button that says 'Review this chapter'…or something like that. -Kyouya- It will stop her from complaining. So…review *Shadow king smirk*

XXXXXXXXXXX The next morning XXXXXXXXXXX

Haruhi groaned when she was woken rudely by her father. "Haruhi! My precious daughter! Kyouya's here to take you to school!" Ranka gushed happily. "Get up and get ready!" He said shaking her once more before leaving for her to get ready. Haruhi sighed and sat up, running a hand through her messy hair. She got out of bed, made it, then went to her closet to get her school uniform out. She changed quickly then rushed into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Haruhi walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, ready for the day ahead of her. She walked into the living room / dinning room and saw Kyouya sitting across from her father, sporting a small cup of tea. He turned and smiled when he saw her pause in the middle of the room. "Good morning Haruhi." He spoke, setting the tea down and going to stand up. "Good morning Kyouya." She replied.

She tilted her head curiously when she saw him walk into the kitchen then return with a small brown paper bag. Kyouya smiled slightly when he saw her confusion. "Its your medicine" He told her, handing it over. She nodded and took out the pill bottle. She read the instructions silently before taking a pill out and going into the kitchen to grab a glass of water to take the pill with.

She turned around to walk back into the other room, then let out a small gasp as she walked into Kyouya. He just smiled and looked down at Haruhi. "Careful there" He said, lifting her chin up so he could kiss her lightly. Haruhi blushed, and whisper yelled "Kyouya! My father's in the next room!" Kyouya just smirked and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his index finger.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked, gazing down at the girl. She nodded and said "Let me grab my bag and say goodbye." The raven haired teen nodded and said "Ill be outside waiting" And with that said, he called out a 'goodbye' to Ranka and walked out of the small apartment.

He only had to wait outside for a few minutes before Haruhi came out, closing the door behind her. He took Haruhi's hand in his and led her to the limo that waited in the street.

XXXXXXXX At School XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived at the academy, Kyouya opened the door for Haruhi and waited for her to get out. He asked her quietly as they walked in the building "Do you have your pills with you?" Haruhi nodded and said "In my bag." Kyouya nodded and walked her to her first class. "I'll see you later?" He asked looking down at her, his glasses reflecting the light from outside, hiding his eyes from her view. Haruhi nodded and said "I'll be there. See you Kyouya"

She walked into her class and was greeted by two sets of identical arms wrapping around her. "So, You got a ride-" The twin on the right began. "From the shadow king?"

Haruhi sighed and shook the twins off. "I did. What's the big deal?" She asked going to her seat to sit down. Hikaru sat down in his seat and said shrugging "I don't know. I just find it weird. Wasn't Kyouya in a bad mood?" Haruhi frowned and said "No, he wasn't. He seemed pretty happy to me this morning."

Kaoru looked at his twin frowning. He saw down and looked at Haruhi's bag curiously. "What's that?" He asked pointing to something purple sticking out of her bag. Haruhi frowned and went to grab it when the younger twin took it first. When she went to grab it from Kaoru, it was snatched out of his hands from Hikaru. He looked at the envelope then to Haruhi. "This is Kyouya's hand writing." He announced turning it over as if he was going to open it. "No! Don't!" Haruhi gasped out, grabbing the envelope from the red head.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru frowned. "I wasn't going to actually open it.." Hikaru said hurt, "I was only just messing around. What's so secret about that envelope though?"

Haruhi flushed a bright red and muttered "Nothing is." She shoved it in her bag and took out thick book to start reading before class began. Hikaru looked at his younger twin, the hurt clear on his face. Kaoru sighed and just shook his head. Both left Haruhi alone the entire class.

XXXXXXXX The Third Music Room XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruhi and the twins walked into the room, but neither of the three were talking to the other. Hikaru still had a hurt look on his face, and Kaoru was watching his twin and Haruhi with concern on his face. Haruhi's face on the other hand was blank.

Her face lit up slightly when she spotted Kyouya at a table on the other side of the room, his ever present notebook open, along with his laptop. She walked over to him and sat down, drawing him into a conversation that was soon interrupted by the blonde idiot king of the Host Club. "Haruhi! My precious daughter! You don't say hello to your loving father!" Tamaki exclaimed, picking Haruhi up and spinning her. "Tamaki-senpai! Put me down! Kyouya!" Haruhi yelled, getting dizzy.

Kyouya looked up and said "Tamaki, let Haruhi go" Tamaki set Haruhi down with a pout and went into his corner of depression. "Mommy and daughter are so mean to daddy…" He muttered planting mushrooms. Haruhi rolled her eyes and sat down next to Kyouya. "Haruhi…did you take your pill again?" Kyouya asked, typing away on his laptop. He stopped typing when he didn't hear her answer. "Haruhi?" He asked frowning.

Haruhi flushed and mumbled a quiet "No…I forgot to.." Kyouya sighed and shook his head. "Take it now then. Your only a few hours off" He said, reaching into his bag for a water bottle. He watched her grab her own bag and dig through it to find her pill bottle. When she got it out, she opened it and grabbed one pill out. She set the bottle on the table and reached for the water bottle so she could take the pill. She started choking on the water when Hunny walked over and looked at the bottle on the table. "Is Haru-chan sick?" Hunny asked frowning and reaching for the bottle. Haruhi shook her head quickly, not able to speak because she was still coughing.

Kyouya reached over to pat her back. He looked at Haruhi sadly, then frowned when Hunny snatched the bottle from the table and read what it was. "Haru-chan?" Hunny asked, staring wide eyed at the bottle.

The twins wandered over with Mori behind. Haruhi flushed and took the bottle from Hunny and threw it in her bag.

Kaoru frowned and asked "Haruhi…what are you keeping from us?" Hikaru nodded, then rolled his eyes as Tamaki ran over exclaiming "My daughter is keeping secrets?" The brunette looked down, her face a bright red. She looked to Kyouya for help, who sighed and said softly "They should know Haruhi…its only right" She sighed but nodded.

Looking at the rest of the host's she said softly "I…I have cancer…" There was a series of gasps and wide eyed looks at the small girl. Even Mori looked stricken at hearing that the female host was ill with cancer. Haruhi looked down and sighed. "Are you sure you do?" Kaoru asked, his face pale. His twin looked down right ill, hearing that the girl he likes has a deadly illness. Haruhi nodded and said "I found out not that long ago…" Kyouya sighed and nodded. "She informed me of this a few days ago. I took her to meet one of my family's best doctors yesterday" He said softly, watching Haruhi closely.

Haruhi cleared her throat and said "The customers will be arriving soon…we shouldn't let them see everyone so sad." She tried smiling , but it looked fake. "Haruhi…maybe you should go home and rest." Kyouya said softly, then cut her off when she started to protest. "You just started this medicine. You don't know how you will react when your stressed. Plus you look tired" He said in a stern voice. "Ill call a driver, and ill come with you to make sure you get home alright" He added, shutting his laptop down and reaching for his phone.

Haruhi sighed in defeat and stood up, taking her bag with her. She walked towards the door and said "I need some fresh air…let me know when the car gets here.."

Hunny waited until Haruhi left before asking Kyouya "Did something happen between you and Haru-chan? You both seem different towards each other…Are you going out with her?" Kyouya blinked at the shortest, but second oldest host. He pushed his glasses up and said softly "Something did happen, and I am. But no one else knows"

Hunny nodded and said "You better go after her. Haru-chan seems upset" He stepped back at Kyouya stood up, packing his laptop and notebook in his bag. He looked down at the small host and said "I might not be back. Tell Tamaki that please Hunny-senpai?" When Hunny nodded, Kyouya turned and walked out of the room, a frown set on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-,-' Hm. This seems to be a pretty long chapter. And before anyone asks me if Haruhi forgot about the letter, she didn't. Im going to bring it up in the next chapter.

Anyways, reviews are great. And the contest is still going on between my twin and I. So…every review counts!

~Alexis


	8. Chapter 8

Letters written in Ink, Chapter 8

AN: so so so sorry this took so long to type! my computer crashed over the summer, then when i got it back both my friend and i forgot our login password, and im just now getting around to getting the time to type this up, i apologize for the long wait D;

-Alexis~3

Kyouya walked outside of the school, and stood silent as he watched Haruhi sit on a bench, gazing up at the sky above her. "Haruhi?"Kyouya called softly, going over to sit next to her. "Are you sure your alright?" He watched the brunette nodd her head and give him a small tired smile. "Im fine Kyouya, really...im just tired, like you said"she replied softly, looking away from him and back up at the sky

((AN: not everything is going to be in capital letters because my keyboard is broken and wont shift certain keys...which is irritaiting me to no end...and for spelling errors))

kyouya nodded and turned away from haruhi when a black car pulled up near them. "our ride is here, haruhi"he said softly, standing up and holding his hand out to her for her to take. Once she did he led her to the car and helped her in before getting in himself.

their rid back to haruhi's apartment was fairly quiet, few words spoken between the couple. Both were lost in their own thoughts, but didnt mind the silence between them, and instead enjoyed it, finding it peaceful and a change from the noisy third music room.

_ In the music room _

tamaki paced the room quietly, mumbling a few things to himself. they had decided to close the club for the day, shortly after haruhi left and kyouya was noted as missing also. the twins, hunny and mori, watched tamaki with sad eyes as they waited for their 'lord' to speak.

"i can believe she didnt tell us sooner!"tamaki finally exclaimed, startling everyone in the room after the long silence.

"I dont think haru-chan wanted us to worry about her.."hunny piped in quietly, hugging usa-chan to him tightly, his wide brown eyes sad.

"But surely she would have realized we'd think something was wrong with her eventually...this isnt something she could have kept hidden from us for very long!" Kaoru said, to the right of hunny. he held onto his twins hand tightly, and watched hikaru silently, worried. the said twin was stairing at the ground, with wide eyes, in shock still.

"the pills haru-chan was taking..they should help her get better, ne?"hunny asked, looking at his elder cousin, who hesitated before nodding, and grunting a reply.

"kyouya-senpai...and haruhi...they...together...the letter...could that have anything to do with this?"hikaru asked suddently, startling his twin. "what letter?" Kaoru asked looking a little confused,

"the purple one that was in haruhi's bag, that i took playfully, that she snapped and looked paniced about!"hikaru exclaimed waving his hands a little. "I doubt that hika-chan..i think that was probably just a letter to her from kyouya...nothing to do with her sickness" hunny said, looking at hikaru.

"why do you think that hunny-senpai?"tamaki asked, who had been silent up until now.

"because Kyo-chan and haru-chan are dating!"hunny said before gasping, and covering his mouth with wide eyes. "oopsies"he said slowly, as three pairs of eyes widened.

then, hell broke loose in the music room.

_haruhi's apartment_

"come here...ill tuck you into bed haruhi..."kyouya said smiling a little and walking into haruhi's room, with haruhi in toe.

she climbed into her bed, and got under the blankets before sighing tiredly, and brushing her hair back. she blinked back tears when she her hand came back with a clump of hair in it. her gaze went to kyouya who was watching her with sad eyes. "this is only the beginning...isnt it?"she whispered, looking down as she lost the battle to fight back her tears.

"yes...but dont cry, my dear..."kyouya murmured, bringing his hand up to wipe away her tears. "lay down...get some sleep...and dont worry, ill be right here"he added, after seeing her frightened look. he brought the covers around haruhi and tucked them against her small body once she laid down.

"goodnight haruhi..."he murmured to her before she fell asleep, and before his phone blew up with text messages from the twins, tamaki and hunny. he sighed quietly to himself. it was going to be a long night for him

okay, i lied about telling what was in the note...for well..two reasons. one, i had this typed out, then lost it and forgot what i wanted in the note, and two, its past 1230am here and my neck is starting to hurt D; i would have had this uploaded 4/22 but since i created a new account i need to wait 2 days, so again, so sorry! ill (hopefully) be updating faster now, and more often!

Alexis~3


	9. author note

Sorry everyone for not updating and uploading a new chapter...my internet has been turned off, and i got a laptop so ive been working and typing on here...and i have most of the next chapter up, but i havent been in a writing mood lately...and i probably wont be for another week or so...you can blame my jerk of an ex for that...but ill try to finish writing it soon and upload it...just please be patient with me...

thank you

alexis


	10. Chapter 10

Letters written in ink

chapter 9?

Around three in the morning Haruhi woke up and looked around her room slightly groggy. She let out a small gasp when she saw Kyouya laying her bed, facing her. Kyouya smirked a little at her startled expression. "What? did you expect me to sleep on your uncomfortable couch? Silly girl.." He said softly laughing a little. "plus you were whimpering a little in your sleep.."He added in a soft voice, his smile gentler, and his eyes softer.

Haruhi flushed a light pink and leaned her head forward flushed more, when she saw the clump of hair laying on her pillow. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh...Haruhi...love...its alright...really sweetie...dont cry.."Kyouya said sitting up quickly when he saw tears slide down her face. He pulled her to him and hugged her gently, shushing her.

"No...its not alright Kyouya! Im losing my hair, im so thin, its not even funny!" Haruhi snapped, pulling back to glare at Kyouya with wide, tear filled eyes. "Im going to be a thin ugly person with no hair! its not alright! it wont be! Im going to be ugly and you wont love me anymore..you'll leave me.."

She turned away from Kyouya knocking her pillow to the ground and covered her face with her hands as she sobbed quietly.

Kyouya frowned and placed his hands on her shoulder, forcing her to face her towards him. "Haruhi That is not true.I wont ever leave you, and you will never be ugly. Not ever. Hair or no hair, you are still beautiful to me...i love you Haruhi, and will always love you Haruhi.."Kyouya said looking into her eyes, his steel grey eyes serious.

Haruhi stared at Kyouya with wide brown eyes, surprised. "Your serious?"She asked quietly, still not believing him totally.

"Haruhi, im still here arent i? Have you read any of the letters ive written you?"Kyouya questioned softly,lifting his hand to brush her tears away."I love you Haruhi, and i wont ever leave you"He whispered quietly, leaning forward to kiss her lightly.

After a few minutes of gentle kissing, Kyouya deepened it, tilting her head back and gripping the back of her neck lightly. He sighed happily when she moved to sit on his lap, evening out the hight difference. Kyouya slid his tongue along her lips, asking permission before slipping his tongue in her mouth. He groaned almost silently when she moved in his lap and responded to the kiss, twisting her tongue around his.

"God...Haruhi.."Kyouya groaned, breaking the kiss and trailing kisses along her jaw and neck. "You dont know what you do to me"He whispered in her ear then bit her earlobe lightly, earning a soft gasp from Haruhi.

He pulled Haruhi closer to him, and pulling her on his growning need. His hissed in pleasure when Haruhi moved unconciously in his lap trying to get comfortable. Grabbing her chin lightly, and turned her face back to him, and kissed her passionatly, sliding his tongue in her mouth.

When she kissed him back, he let go of her chin and ran his hands up and down her sides before hooking one under her shirt. He slid his hand up her shirt, and brushing the underside of her breast lightly, making Haruhi freeze.

"Im sorry...do you not like that?"Kyouya murmured against her lips, moving his hand down.

"N-no..i like it..."Haruhi said, taking his hand and pushing it back up, flushing a brilliant red, and biting her lip.

Kyouya pulled his face back to watch her as he swiped his thumb upwards, over her breast, and smirked a little when Haruhi let out a silent gasp again and abruptly pull Kyouya forward in a kiss, then stumble to unbutton his shirt.

Her hands shook as she tried getting the small buttons undone, and Kyouya took pity on her and helped her, shrugging it off and tossing it on the ground near them. He sighed quietly as her hands ran over his bare chest, and slowly made their way down to his pants. She curled her fingers around the belt, tugging it teasingly for a second before going to unbuckle it.

Once the said task was finished, her fingers moved to unbutton his pants and draw the zipper down. From then, two pairs of hands worked quickly to discard Kyouya of his pants, then his boxers, his throbbing member springing free from the tight confines of his pants. He let out a small gasp of pleasure when Haruhi brushed her hand along it, then abruptly pulled her hand away only to push the small brunettes shirt up and over her shoulders. He tossed it somewhere behind him to join the pile with his clothing, and admired her pale, smooth skin, before returning to his task: declothing his lover.

Haruhi flushed a bright red again, but didnt cover up and instead, boldly went to push her pants and underwear down, and throwing it. The two teens simply stared at eachother in a slightly awkward manor, before their lust and hormones seemed to take over once more. They pulled one another close, and their lips met the others in a passionate kiss. Their hands wondered the others body, exploring, touching, memorizing. The longer this went on, the deeper their kiss got, and the bolder their hands were.

Her hands slid down his chest and to his throbbing twitching member, while his swept along her breasts, flicking and teasing the hardening peaks. Kyouya broke the kiss first, letting out a quiet groan as Haruhi's hands closed around his cock, stroking it in a hesitant, innocent motion. He let his hand cover hers to guide it in a faster, tighter motion than she would have thought acceptable, and let go when she got the gist of how he liked it. He rested his head against her shoulder heavily, as his breathing picked up and his heart accelerated, the pleasure shooting down his spine to gather in his lower regions. He let out quiet groans every time she completed a stroke along his hardened sex, and teased the slit on the head when she reached it. When he felt a tightening starting in his stomach, he gently pulled her hands away and kissing her, laying her down on the bed and crawling on top of her.

He smirked down at her as he trailed his hands from her shoulders, and over her chest, teasing her nipples for a second, then moving on down her stomach to reach her center. He brushed over the bundle of nerves for a second, moving down her slit, before moving back up when he heard her breathless gasp of pleasure.

"Do you like this?"He questioned hoarsly, pressing against the bundle again and watched her head nodd quickly and her hips buck up.

"P-please...K-kyouya..."Haruhi begged quietly, looking up at him with clouded, lust filled eyes. "S-stop teasing me..."She said, pulling him down flush against her body. She sighed in longing as the head of his penis brushed along her slit for a second, and took quiet saticfaction when she heard Kyouya's own gasp of pleasure.

He looked down at her and nodded, holding himself up on his arms as he guided himself to her opening. He brought his face down to hers and captured her lips in a deep kiss as he slowly pushed into her tight heat.

He broke the kiss once more when he was fully placed inside her, and whispered in a husky voice "Oh god...you feel so tight...so hot..." He drew his hips back slightly then pushed back, making both moan for more friction than what was created.

"Move"Haruhi whispered, wrapping her legs around him, her heels pushing into his butt.

"Gladly" Kyouya replied before pulling out almost all the way, then thrusting in.

The two continued to move with eachother, in sync, slowly but steadily reaching their peak. "Im close..."Kyouya whispered, biting the soft pale skin of her neck.

"I..me too..."Haruhi breathed out, her hips moving in time with him. Her inner walls clamped tightly onto Kyouya's rigid length, squeezing him, as she reached her high. She cried Kyouya's name quietly, her head thrown back in pleasure as her climax shot through her.

Kyouya gasped, his thrusts getting sloppier and quicker as he felt his own rush come. He pushed into her quickly, and went still as he reached his own rush happen his seed spilling into her as he moaned Haruhi's name, before collapsing tiredly next to her on the bed, spent.

"Oh god...i love you Haruhi..."He murmured, kissing her shoulder blade lightly, his eyes blinking tiredly up at her.

Chocolate brown eyes caught stormy gray, both hooded with sleep, though lit with love. "i love you too Kyouya..."the brunette girl whispered letting out a tired yawn before falling into a deep sleep. Her lover followed suit not long after.

A/N: well...this is a little rushed...and i know i said it was discontinued, but i had this halfway written...so i decided to finish it, and post it...And well...i can write another chapter, but i could have it either happy or sad. If i do Happy, it will have a fluffy end, and if i do sad, well, duh!, it will end sat...sooo...pick your weapon of doom~ Happy or Sad.

Imma dork, yeah i know. but yeaaahhh...again this was rushed and mostly written from lack of sleep...so...R&R...please?

Alexis~


	11. Chapter 11

Ive been neglecting my reviews and such...well, thank you all for the kind reviews and support. and all of you's favoriting and/or story alerting this, i want to thank you for blowing up my email when i had school a few months ago and have my phone flash a pretty green everytime it went through to my phone...oh, and blowing up my email now:D

Story Alerters/Favoriters...pwease review?

I think im going to have a few more chapters then finished D: but keep reviewing and reading:]

Btw, if you want to see more of my work you can check out my DeviantART account under the name Grintluva101

I have stories, poems, art work, photography, rants and more up there

But anyways~ On with the story!

Ranka turned the key in the lock and quietly opened the door. He shut the door behind him, humming a little and kicking his shoes off as he looked around the house. 'House is as clean as always...Haruhi is such a doll' Ranka thought then checked the time. 'its not That late yet..she normally up studying...'

The cross dressing father walked quietly through the small dinning room, pausing for a second when he saw the couch empty, but with a pillow and blanket out. 'Huh...'He thought slowly, narrowing his eyes, 'if thats out...who was suppose to be sleeping there..?' He sighed but continued to walk towards his only daughters room. He opened the door with the slightest squeek from the hinges, and peeked his head in, his hair falling forward as he looked around the dark room.

He stiffled a gasp when he saw the two teens in bed together. Haruhi's purple and blue striped sheet covered the two, still naked from their earlier activities, and their clothes still thrown this way and that about the room.

Ranka sniffled a little and closed the door again, shutting the room into total darkness once more. He walked into the kitchen, turning the light on and sending a warm glow of light into the small room.

'Alright Ranka, calm down and think...your daughter- only daughter- who has cancer, let her older, handsome, rich boyfriend spend the night. But said daughters boyfriend deflowered her while you were away,' Ranka thought to himself beginning to pace along the space of the kitchen. 'this is nothing to panic about...' He paused midstep and shook his head sending loosely red curled hair flying. 'Oh who am i kidding! Im pissed! im going to kill that Ootori boy! No wait...that'll upset Haruhi...ill scare the boy then!'

A loud creek in the floorboards sent Ranka flying, and grabbing the closet thing to him to use as a weapon...which also happened to be a soup ladel.

His eyes trained on the doorway and held his breath waiting to see who it was.

Kyouya walked into the room, fixing his glasses. His raven black hair was tousled from sleep, and the earlier activities he and his lover were up to. He however froze when he saw Ranka standing in the middle of the kitchen holding the ladel as a makeshift weapon. He felt his cheeks and the tops of his ears heat up in embarressment, and silently thanked the heaven that he had decided to throw on his boxers when he got up.

"Oh...er...hello sir"Kyouya managed to get out, reaching a hand up to scratch the back of his neck nervously. "Did you just get home?"He asked quietly, watching the cross-dresser with slight panic and fear. He knew what the man could do. Hell! look what he did to Tamaki...the Suoh heir was still terrified of the man.

"Kyouya..."Ranka greeted quietly, narrowing his eyes further, to glare at the teen. "I just got home not that long ago..."He said, taking mental notes on the young mans state of appearence. "So...Ootori...give me a reason or two why i shouldnt beat you to death.."

"B-beat me to death...?"Kyouya stuttered, his face turning white."Um..why would you kill me?" Kyouya asked, knowing the answer already

Ranka shook his head a little before replying, "I checked in her room when i got home...and i saw you both...you deflowered my baby girl"

The red haired man looked at Kyouya frowning a little and moved closer to him, lowering the soup ladel. "You better not hurt her Ootori...or leave her...or else..."He threatened in a low voice before turning away and shutting the kitchen light off. "Im going to bed now..." The man replied, passing the still frozen teen and dissapearing down the hall way.

Kyouya nodded a little murmuring a quiet 'night' to his girlfriends father before quickly getting a glass of water and going back to Haruhi's room.

A/N: alrighttt...sorry this is so short...im uploading photo's onto my facebook, and looking for new houses to rent...but yeahhh...ill update soon~

And thanks to all the people who reviewed!

So far it seems ill have a happy ending~

Read and review~

~Alexis


	12. Chapter 12

"Psst! Psst! Haruhi! Wake up!"Kyouya hissed, shaking Haruhi gently, while glancing quickly at the door then back at the sleeping girl.

"W-what is it -youya?"Haruhi yawned, slowly blinking her eyes open, and looking up at the raven haired teen hovering above her.

"Somethin' wrong?"She asked, rubbing her eyes and going to slowly sit up, grimancing slightly when the room spun. "Ugh...lightheaded.."She muttered to herself then turned to look at Kyouya.

"Your dads home"He said, still pale from the previous encounter with the girls father. "He knows...and threatened me"He said with a slight pout which was unusual for the Ootori boy.

"He what?"She asked, more awake now. Her brown eyes widened then went to throw the covers off of her. "Shoot, shoot shoot"She muttered, going over to her dresser to throw on fresh clothes. "What did he say?" She asked glancing over at Kyouya who was staring at her with a slight frown on his face.

Kyouya just shrugged a little and murmured a quiet "He threatened me...while holding a soup ladel...your dads a scary person when he wants to be" He shivered slightly and walked over to her, turning on the light to get a better look at Haruhi. He had noticed something on her, but wasnt sure if what he thought it was, was really it.

Kyouya winced at the sudden brightness, then his eyes adjusted to the light. He swore lowly and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, turning her. "Haruhi...do you feel any pain?" He asked softly, looking at Haruhi with a little concern.

"No...why?"She asked quietly, frowning and slightly worried. She looked over her shoulder trying to get a glance of her back, forgetting she could use her mirror to look.

"You have bruises on you.."He said softly, brushing his finger tips over the dark colored skin that contrasted greatly with her cream colored skin.

"I do?"She asked, frowning more now. "Are they bad?" She asked, turning herself to look at Kyouya fully now.

"They seem like they would hurt..."He said softly sighing. He looked at her alarm that glowed the time. "Its late...lets try and get some sleep..."He murmured, grabbing a shirt and helping her put in on, before leading her back to the bed and laying her down, before crawling under the blanket with her.

Haruhi sighed softly, and layed her head down on his chest, before closing her eyes and slowly falling into a light sleep. Kyouya followed shortly after, pulling her closer to him.

A Month Later...

""Haruhi-kun..you look better today...how are you feeling?" A girl asked softly, sitting across from the said person on a couch.

Haruhi glanced over at the girl and smiled her best host smile. "Im feeling pretty good today...thank you for asking princess" She replied, shifting on the couch. "More tea?"She asked, reaching for the tea kettle with her thin hands.

While the medicine was working, Haruhi had lost a drastic amount of weight, making her thinner, and look more sickly. Her periwinkle blue uniform was baggy on her, barely staying up on her thin body. On her head she wore a black knit cap, covering the fact that all her hair had fallen out. Her eyes were sunken in, and looked much too large for her face. The brown orbs, however, were shinning and bright, like before. This, everyone agreed on the thought, was to thank Kyouya Ootori for.

-While the two teens were in different years, and didnt have classes together, they took every moment they could to be together. In the hallways, the cafeteria, and especially in the club. Kyouya was never too far away from his brunette lover, and was always keeping a loving careful eye on her.

The Host clubs customers swooned whenever the two hosts together, and went instantly into 'moe heaven'. Of course, only the clubs members knew Haruhi's true gender, but they kept quiet, deciding it was the female hosts secret to tell.

Kyouya and Haruhi were a little surpried that they werent more bothered that they were called 'gay', but they shrugged it off.-

The girls that were sitting with Haruhi watched 'him' pick the tea kettle up, having it shake a little, and pour the girls more tea.

"T-thats great to hear your feeling better today"One girl stuttered, breaking the heavy silence that fell over the group as they watched the host.

Haruhi looked at her and smiled, and was going to reply, before turning and coughing into her hand, wincing a little.

"Haruhi? Are you alright?" Kyouya called, getting up from where he was sitting behind her at a table. He walked quickly over to her side, and sat down, placing a hand under her chin to lift her face for her to look at him.

Haruhi moved her hand away slowly from her face, and both looked down at the open hand. It had drops of red liquid covering it. "H-Haruhi?" Kyouya asked quietly, reaching into his pocket for a tissue to wipe her hand.

"Im fine"She said quickly, shaking her hand and giving him a small smile.

"Kyouya watched her with a slight frown, but nodded a little. "Have you been taking your medicine? i havent reminded you in a while to take it..."He murmured, focusing his stormy grey eyes on her chocolate brown ones. He watched her bit her lip. He sighed heavily, standing and pulling her up with him. "Haruhi..."He sighed, then turned to look at the ladies.

"Im sorry princesses...Haruhi needs to take her medicine and rest"He said quietly, then to Haruhi he murmured, "And go to the hospital for a checkup..."

The girls nodded and looked at the two with slight smiles. "Its okay Haruhi-kun, go rest and feel better" They said smiling.

Haruhi nodded a little then looked over at Kyouya. She froze a little when she noticed all the other Host club members staring at her, looks of concern on their face.

"Im fine everyone"She said with a heavy sigh, then gave Kyouya a slight glare before walking out of the room.

"Haruhi...dont be like that"Kyouya called, following her out of the room.

"Kyouya...you know i dont like getting all that attention drawn to me...its bad enough everyone asks about my health every few seconds...not that i mind their concern, but still"She said sighing, and tugging the hat down a little more.

"Im sorry love..."He murmured, taking her hand, and leading her through the schools halls and outside to a waiting limo.

Twenty minutes later.

The two walked into the hospital, Haruhi walking towards the seats, and Kyouya to ask for a doctor to see her.

It took half an hour before Kyouya was able to get a doctor see Haruhi. The two sat in a small room watching a young female doctor with pin straight light brown hair look over Haruhi's medical charts.

"So...Miss Fujioka...it says that you were coughing up blood earlier...is that true?" The young woman asked, looking up at Haruhi.

"Er..yes...thats right" Haruhi said softly, looking at the doctor somewhat tiredly.

"Alright well...your still taking your prescribed medicine, yes?"She asked looking back down at the charts for a second reading it over.

"Yeah"Haruhi replied with a nod of her head. "i took it an few hours late though...would that make this happen?" she questioned

"no i dont believe so...you might just be over exerting yourself...i would go home and rest and take it easy, but if this continues come right back in"the doctor told her, writing something down. She paused a little then said "It seems you have an appointment two days from now...would you like to just go through everything now instead of coming back in later?"

Haruhi glanced at Kyouya, who just shrugged and motioned for her to answer. "Um...now i guess is fine"She said shrugging a little and nodding.

"Alright, just change into the gown and ill get another doctor in to see you" She said handing Haruhi the gown, then walking out.

Kyouya stood up and kissed her forehead lightly, and pulled her hat off gently. "Get changed love...i'm going to go get you something small to eat since you havent eaten much today" He said softly, giving her a small smile. "You going to be okay alone for a little bit until i get back?"

"Of course, ill be fine Kyouya"She said softly smiling, getting up and shrugged off her jacket then slowly changed into the gown, then sat back on the small bed in the room to wait for Kyouya and the doctor.

Kyouya didnt end up returning until after the doctor left and Haruhi was changed back into her school uniform, minus the blue blazer.

"Im sorry love...what did the doctor say?"Kyouya asked softly, handing her a white bag with food.

"Ill tell you when we get back to my house, along with my dad...what did you get me?" Haruhi asked looking in the bag curiously.

"Fancy tuna and soup..i didnt know which you would want so i got you both"Kyouya said wrapping his arm around her waist. "Your hair is starting to grow back..."He murmured gently, placing a kiss to her temple and led her out of the room then out of the hospital to the limo.

A/N: im sorry this has taken so long to put up...ive had it written for a while now, but i just havent had internet turned on in my house yet, for like two weeks [going through withdrawl here!], but yeahh...im not sure how long this is or what because im working on word pad, and it doesnt have spell check and all that jazz, so i appologize throughout this whole thing for grammer, spelling and all that errors, or if i repeat words twice or some dont make sense.

I have a new story im working on thats a naruto one, its a sort of hurt comfort one, and i currently have the first chapter of it written, its just i couldnt publish it and all thatt, because of no internet. But its rated M because of the content. It contains Self harm and depression and all that, and its more like a parental Sasuke/Kakashi one, but im not positive what ill do with it so far...

But keep reading and reviewing this! im lovin the comments and their giving me idea's of what im going to do with this story! Also, check out my DeviantART account if you wanna, my SN is Grintluva101

alright, peace out people! :D

Alexis


	13. Chapter 13

Months passed and the seasons changed, winter turned to spring, and spring turned to summer. The air warmed and flowers bloomed, bringing bright bursts of color through the lush green of the grass and plants along homes and yards.

Haruhi layed back on a blanket against Kyouya who was slowly running his hands gently through her hair. It had grown back a few months ago and currently its length was in a very short bob, giving her more of a older look. She had gained some weight back, and color tanned her skin lightly.

Kyouya leaned down to place a gentle kiss to her shoulder and murmured a soft "You look much better love"

Haruhi blushed a light pink and mumbled a quiet thank you and sighed happily. "Do we really have to go to that dinner with your family?" She murmured softly.

"Afraid so my love...my father insisted...Fuyumi took you to get a dress, correct?" He asked then chuckled lightly when she grimance. "By that look, im guessing so..."

"I dont know how, but your sister is like you and Tamaki combined...energetic...and a spazz"She said with a soft laugh. "She practically dragged me to the mall, bursting with joy, then tricked me into buying this expensive dress..."She sighed with a shake of her head. "Your family has too many rich dinner parties"She grumbled, causing Kyouya to laugh again.

"Oh hush...admit it, you like going"He teased lightly, resting his head on her shoulder lightly. "The fancy food..and getting all dressed up...you like it"

Haruhi sniffed and pouted a little. "So what if i do...you still have too many dinner parties"She said smiling.

Kyouya just chuckled again quietly, and pulled her down on the blanket, her head now resting on his chest as they gazed up at the sky.

A hour or so later...

"Haruhi, come on, we need to get leaving!" Kyouya called, knocking on the bathroom door in his room.

"Hold on! Im almost ready!"She called, zipping her dress up and fixing her hair before opening the door. "There, im ready"She said, then blinked, dissapearing back in the bathroom to grab her pill bottle and take one, dry swallowing it.

"You really shouldnt do that"He murmured, then looked over her form with a blank expression, and made her turn slowly.

When she turned to face him again, she saw his coal colored eyes were visably darker and he had a hungry expression on his face. Before she could comment on it, Kyouya bent to capture her lips in a deep passionate kiss. He broke it off a few minutes later and murmured in a deep husky voice, "You look breathtaking my dear..."

He scanned his eyes over her form again, running his eyes over the light purple strapless dress. It hugged her top, making her cleavage look more noticable, then it flowed out in a empire waist that fell above her knee's delicatly. A darker purple sash wrapped around her middle that tied in the back. A thin layer of black lace covered the bottom of the dress. She completed the outfit with the necklace Kyouya gave her- a silver chain with two hearts hanging from it, purple and red gems covering one side of each heart-.

She blushed a light pink, and that drew his attention to her face, which she had lightly outlined her eyes in eyeliner and her eyelashes were made longer with mascara. "Oh stop.."She mumbled, looking down.

"Im serious Haruhi...you look fantastic"He said, brushing his hand over her cheek lightly. 'Since you gained all the weight back, you look healthy again..almost better..'he thought silently still looking at her. He brushed a stray strange of her hair out of her face and murmured softly, "Lets go down..im sure people are wondering where we are.."

Haruhi nodded and smiled a little. She let Kyouya place his hand on her small of her back as he led her out of his room and downstairs into the large ballroom in the back of his family's mansion. She decore was done up all in light blues, purples, and white, giving the room a gentle soft look to it.

"Your family never fails to amaze me...it looks beautiful in here"She murmured softly to Kyouya smiling. She saw him give her a small smile in return, before pulling her quickly to the side, past a blur that exclaimed Haruhi's name in happyness.

"Haruhi!" The blur said happily, then pouted looking up at Kyouya, crossing their arms. "No fair Kyouya, no hogging Haruhi" Fuyumi said still pouting.

Kyouya rolled his eyes a little and looked around, missing the flash of blonde hair quickly approaching the group of three. "Haruhi! Daddy!" Kyouya winced a little at the yell, and sighed when he saw Tamaki grasp onto Haruhi and spin her quickly.

"T-Tamaki-s-stop...making me dizzy"Haruhi gasped, trying to pull away from the blonde who was trying to hug her.

She was immediatly released. Tamaki had dissapeared into a corner and was planting mushrooms muttering how his 'daughter' was so mean to 'daddy'. Haruhi just rolled her eyes and looked up at Kyouya with a raised eyebrow. She ignored Fuyumi who was trying to get her attention. "So...if Tamaki-senpai is here...im taking it the rest of the club is here as well?"She asked quietly with a sigh and now looking around the room more closely. And sure enough, she spotted two identical faces grinning at her, and Mori and Hunny sitting at a table off to the side- hunny devouring treats much to the amazement of some of Kyouya's family's guests.

Kyouya laughed quietly at her expression and leaned down to kiss her forehead lightly. "Sorry i didnt tell you sooner love...i meant to in the room, but your lovely appearence distracted and cleared my mind of thought"He murmured quietly in her eyes before nudging her towards Fuyumi with another quiet murmure of "Talk to her, or she'll just keep bothering you..."

A hour later

"May i have this dance?" a voice behind Haruhi asked, startling her a little. She turned to look at the person with her head tilted.

Kyouya stood in a bow, one hand bent behind his back and the other was extended to her. He had a slightly hopefully look on his face as he waited for her to answer. He had watched in jealousy as she danced with all the club members, a few brave strangers, then his older brothers- which he wasnt too happy with about that currently-

Haruhi giggled a little and nodded, taking his hand in hers. "Finally"She said smiling and leading him out on the dance floor, much to the amusement of Kyouya.

She twirled around a little to face him and take one of his hands in hers and place the other on his side. She teetered for a second in the heels she was wearing, but steadied and smiled happily up at Kyouya.

He placed his other hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him, smiling happily also. He kissed her lightly before gentle leading her into a slow dance as the music placed in the backround. The couple sighed in content, and relaxed in the others arms as they slowly danced. Both were unaware of the glances other were giving them, particularily Kyouya's father and sisters look.

Yoshio watched his son in slight amusement and began plotting something in his mind to get marrit from this situation, and Fuyumi was enjoying seeing the young couple so in love, and also began a plot of her own that would bring the upmost happyness to the two in the end.

When the song was over, Kyouya and Haruhi just stood together in the middle of the floor, swaying slightly to their own music. They probably would have stayed like that if the twins, and Tamaki didnt come over and interupt the two. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Haruhi Hiitachiian style, and Tamaki grabbed Kyouya by the arms.

"Senpai, you cant hog Haruhi, we wanna play with her before the party is over" The twins said in unison, and Tamaki agree'd, his grip still on Kyouya.

"Yes, mommy cant hog daughter all night. Come with daddy!"Tamaki exclaimed, then pouted when Kyouya hit him on the top of the head.

Kyouya brushed off his suit calmly, and didnt show the violence he just displayed on his friend a moment ago. "Oh hush Tamaki..there is still another hour until this is over, and its not if you all dont see Haruhi enough as it is" Kyouya said with a roll of his eyes, that was disguised by the light reflecting off his glasses.

Tamaki pouted. "Still"He pouted, getting up from where he was planting mushrooms. "Were taking Haruhi now"He said before the twins and he dissapeared into the crowd with Haruhi.

Kyouya sighed in slight defeat and annoyance but just shook his head and walked over to a far table where he took out a pen and paper and began to scrall something in his elegant script across the page quickly, before folding it and placing it in an envelope and writing 'Haruhi' on it.

He paused for a moment holding the letter before thinking and pulling another piece of paper out and writing on it quickly. when he finished he pocket the newly envelope that he had wrote 'my love' on it and held onto the other envelope.

He looked around for Haruhi quietly, still holding the envelope, then spotted her outside with the twins and Tamaki and smiled a little, and went to find her. "May i steal Haruhi away from you all for a moment? I have something to speak with her about"Kyouya spoke quietly, fixing his gaze on Haruhi.

Haruhi looked at Kyouya curiously, then rolled her eyes at the protests the three other teens gave. "Oh stop it you three"She said sighing and stepping forward to Kyouya, who took her hand in his lightly then led her down a set of stairs that led to a small garden.

The scent of newly blossomed flowers floated around her, and wrapped her in a silent comfort of the rapidly turning night as she sat down on a bench next to Kyouya, in front of a fountain. The soft splashing of water behind them created a softer, calmer atmosphere.

"A rose for you, my dear"Kyouya murmured, handing her a white rose, then setting the envelope on her lap quietly, and giving her a shy smile.

"Thank you Kyouya"SHe said softly, sniffing the rose before looking at the envelope and him. She laughed softly, and placed her hand on his cheek lightly with a murmured, "You've given me a dozen or more of these letters these past months and your still acting shy about it?"

Kyouya blushed a faint pink and looked away with a slight smile and shrug. "So?"He questioned then motioned for her to open it. Moments later, he heard the soft tear of paper as she ripped the envelope open and pulled out the paper with a slight crinkle of paper.

She unfolded it and smoothed out any wrinkled, before looking at Kyouya's neat handwriting, and reading the contents of the letter, written in a soft black ink.

'" I know that if we give this a little time,

it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find,

its never felt so real, no its never felt so right"

Next Thursday, me and you, date in the park?

-Kyouya'

Haruhi smiled gently, and folding the letter again, and went to hug Kyouya. "Sounds great"She murmured softly smiling happily.

Kyouya mentally breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded, hugging her back. "Great"He murmured softly, smiling. 'Now...to find my father a Fuyumi..' He thought to himself, thinking of what he was planning. He chuckled lightly to himself and got a questioning look from Haruhi.

"Something amusing?"She asked softly, smiling up at him happily still.

"Ah...its nothing my dear"He said softly, leading her back inside. "I got to get you back to the twins and Tamaki before those three idiots plan something to kidnap you from me" He said, escorting her back to the three other club members. "I'll be back in a bit. I need to speak to my sister and father about something" He told her softly, kissing her cheek lightly before dissapearing into the crowd to find the two people he needed to see.

Haruhi watched him then shrugged a little, turning to the three young men, and immediatly being dragged into a discussion.

"Ah! Fuyumi!" Kyouya called out, when he saw his sister walking by.

"Oh...Hello Kyouya" Fuyumi said softly, smiling at him and tilting her head. "Whats wrong Kyouya?"

"I need to ask you to help me with something.." Kyouya began turning his head slightly with a light faint pink blush.

Fuyumi noticed the blush, then smiled happily. "Of course Kyouya! What is it you need my help with?" She asked, curious.

"I need you to help me convince father to let me marry Haruhi..."He murmured quietly, looking down and blushing a bit more.

Fuyumi squeeled happily and clapped her hands. "Ill go talk to father right now Kyouya!" She gushed happily, excited of what he wanted, but also dissapointed she didnt get to give him the idea.

"Thank you Fuyumi...also...rings...?"He asked in the same quiet voice.

"Ill help pick them out with you as soon as possible Kyouya"Fuyumi said smiling and going to hug Kyouya before darting off into the crowd to find the head Ootori.

Kyouya sighed a little and pushed his glasses up. 'crazy sister...'He thought with a small smile.

A/N : Awhhh:] Kyouya wants to marry Haruhi! but with Yoshio accept? Will Haruhi Agree? Will someone stop them? Will Ranka kill Kyouya? Why am i asking so many questions! xD im sorry im not updating and adding new chapters...my internet has been turned off for...say a month now? and the only way i had gotten that new chapter/ story up is because i saved it to a flash and went on my grandmothers laptop...so im sorry everyone! But im loving all the favorites and alerts and reviews for this story! Thank you all! More reviews please? Also if your a Naruto fan, read my Nightmare story and review it please and thank you? :D

-Alexis

p.s. any story ideas/requests for Naruto, Ouran, Black Butler(maybe?) and FMA, go ahead and ask and ill see what i can do!


	14. Chapter 14

As Thursday grew closer, Haruhi noticed that Kyouya grew more nervous and anxious as the minutes went by. She tried to get Kyouya to tell her what was wrong, but he always smiled, reassured her it was nothing, then distracted her in some way.

Eventually, Haruhi gave up asking him aloud what the issue was, but didnt stop thinking about it. Kyouya, thinking he had taken her mind off hat was worrying him, continued to mentally plan what was going to happen thursday. So far...he was at a loss how he would ask her, forgetting momentarrily about the note he had written at the ball a few nights ago.

"Kyouya? Hellooo? Kyouyaaaa~" Haruhi said loudly, waving her hand in front of Kyouya's face and looking at him with a slight frown.

"Huh?" Kyouya blinked a few times and looked at Haruhi through his glasses, slightly confused. "Why are you hovering so close to me Haruhi?" He asked slowly, blinking twice more.

Haruhi sighed and shook her head, sitting back. "Ive been calling your name for the past ten minutes! What in the world were you thinking about?" She asked frowning still and looking at him with her head tilted in confusion and concern.

"You were? Im sorry love...i was just thinking" He said giving her an appologetic smile and sweeping his bangs back in one motion befor epushing his glasses up. "Shall we leave now?" He asked, going to stand up, then realizing he was already standing. He blinked a few more times. 'wow...she was right. i really was distracted...zoning out like that not moving...maybe the plans for tomorrow need a break for the moment...' He thought silently to himself, while wrapping an arm around Haruhi's waist and bringing her into the little town to get ice cream.

"Your always thinking" Haruhi said with a small smile after she ordered what flavour icecream she wanted. "Give your brain a break for once, will you?" She teased lightly smiling up at the raven haired teen.

Said teen chuckled lightly and nodded. "yes, yes. i will..."He said smiling. "Did i tell you how cute you look today?" He asked diverting her attention as his gaze roamed over her features slowly.

Haruhi looked down at her clothes quietly. She was wearing a black flowing skirt that fell above the knee, and a white knit halter top, with pink sakura flowers scattered along the botton hem. The top clung to her small figure tightly, yet not enough to give away anything...just suggest things, where-as her skirt seemed to make her legs seem longer, and her taller. On her head, she wore a black silk ribbon tied around the top of it, like a headband. She met his gaze then blushed a little.

"Stop looking at me like that..." Haruhi said slowly, and bit her lip looking away as she blushed.

"Looking at you like what?" Kyouya asked innocently, but continued to look at her, smirking slightly.

"Like that! You know..._that _look" Haruhi said blushing more.

Kyouya chuckled again and smirked at her. He asked in a innocent voice, "Now...whats wrong with looking at my beautiful girlfriend like that? And dont you deny you dont like it" His smirked widened when she blushed a dark red.

"Kyouyaaaaa"Haruhi whined pouting a little and crossing her arms. Kyouya looked bluntly down at her chest after she crossed her arms, and took note of the way her-relativly small- breasts swelled up over her tightly crossed arms.

He looked up at Haruhi's face when he heard her soft gasp, then smiled a little when he saw her flushed face, and how her eyes took on a sort of heated, glazed look. "And your implying i have a dirty mind..."He murmured leaning towards her. His face was inches away from hers, and his breath ghosting over her lips lightly.

"Kyouya..."Haruhi murmured quietly, going to close the gap between them. She sighed in dissapointment when he pulled away from her and straightened up. She did smirk however she she saw him untuck his shirt from his pants and pull it down to hide the bulge that had started to form. He sent a half hearted glare in her direction, then payed for her icecream and handed it to her.

"come on...lets head to my house for a little while"He said quietly, taking her hand gently and leading her out of the town then back to his car.

A few Hours Later

"Goodbye my love.."He murmured softly, leaning down to kiss her lightly. "Dont forget about the date tomorrow..okay? dress nice, okay?" He told her softly, smiling gently.

Haruhi smiled and nodded. "I will...I love you Kyouya"She said softly smiling, then backed up slowly then turned to let herself into her apartment.

Kyouya watched her the whole time, and murmured quietly to himself, "I love you too Haruhi...so much" He sighed slightly then walked back to his car, getting in. "Take him home Tachibana" He said quietly, leaning back into his seat as he pulled out his phone and texted Fuyumi.

'Help me with the rings please?-K'

He got a reply almost seconds later. He chuckled a little as he read the text and could practically hear his sisters excited squeeling. He almost felt bad for Fuyumi's husband, but didnt, because he was just as excited...although he didnt outwardly show it.

Half Hour Later...

"Fuyumi...cant you just decide which place is good? This is the third store you've brought me in to look at rings..."Kyouya sighed a little tiredly, looking at the jewlry displays.

"You didnt seem to see anything that screamed Haruhi...and you can never know what other places have if you dont look at others before you decide" Fuyumi said lightly, before dragging him over to rings to look. "Oh! What about this gold band with this swirl design etched in it?" She asked pointing to a ring at the bottom of the display case.

"Too...not Haruhi"Kyouya said shaking her head. "I dont think shes really a gold type of girl" He murmured then looked away from the gold rings and over at silver. He glanced over the display then paused when he saw something.

"Uh-oh...you found what screams Haruhi" Fuyumi teased lightly and touched her brothers arm gently. "Which one?" She asked looking over the rings quietly.

"The plain silver band...with the small diamond in the center..."He murmured pointing to the ring. "Its simple...yet beautiful..."He paused a little and looked closer. "Sort of has...something silver next to the diamond...is...is that...a...what? A rose?" He asked, bending down to try to get a better look at the ring. He stood up and asked the jewler, "May i take a look at that ring, sir?"

When the jawler took it out and carefully handed it over to Kyouya to look at, Kyouya grinned a little. "Its a rose...this is the ring...One of a kind...like her.."He murmured softly smiling. "Ill take this one"He told the man, then pulled his wallet out and took some cash out.

"Yes sir" The man said nodding, and taking the ring back and getting a black box out, and a dark lavender ribbon out. He wrapped it around the box and tied it in a bow then set it on the counter while he rung up the ring and took the cash Kyouya had given him. "Is that all today, sir?"

"Thats all, thank you" Kyouya said nodding and carefully picking the box up and putting it in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Haruhi will love the ring Kyouya" Fuyumi said softly smiling at her brother, then led him outside of the store and back towards the car.

"I just hope she says yes and everything goes as planned" Kyouya commented quietly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Dont be silly Kyouya...of course Haruhi would say yes...shes absolutely crazy about you" She said smiling brightly. "And give your plans a break and go with the flow of things Kyouya. Nothing ever goes as planned...and you cant plan something like this. Its just...well...you'll see tomorrow when you ask her"

Kyouya sighed but nodded. "Yes, yes...ill try" He said smiling slightly. He hugged his sister lightly and thanked her again, before opening the door for Fuyumi, then getting in himself.

He smiled silently to himself as he reached a hand up to cover the pocket the ring was in. If he was this happy now...he could only imagine how happy he would be tomorrow if she agreed. When he got home he went straight to him room and to bed, smililng a true, genuine smile. His last thoughts before he succumbed to sleep were about Haruhi Fujioka becoming Mrs Kyouya Ootori...Haruhi Ootori.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Kyouya got up earlier than normal, startling half the staff. They knew this Ootori, and he did not to early if he could help it, so something must have been up.

Kyouya rolled his eyes and ignored the murmures and whispers and headed for his fathers office and knocked on the door lightly, waiting for an answer.

"Door's open" Yoshio called quietly from behind his desk and pausing from his typing to look up at the door.

"Ah, Kyouya, sit down" He said seeing his youngest son come in. "What is it?"

"Um...i have to ask you something" Kyouya began slowly, going to sit in front of his fathers desk and shift awkwardly in his seat.

"What about?" He asked, drawing his attention away from his laptop to look at Kyouya curiously.

"Its about Haruhi and myself..."He began slowly, looking down at his lap and shifting awkwardly again. "I was...well...i was planning on asking her to marry me..."He said in a quiet voice

"Did you get her pregnant?" Yoshio asked a little flatly frowning at Kyouya. "I approve of your relationship with Fujioka, but you both are much too young for children and-"

"No! God, no dad! I just want to have her marry me! She's not pregnant!" Kyouya nearly screetched flushing.

"Your sure? Kyouya...i know your a bright boy and all, but i would have expected you to have safe sex and all that to avoid something like this" Yoshio sighed and looked at his son, blinking once when he saw the teen blush a dark red, a rare thing for him. "And i figured you both would wait until marriage before doing anything..." Yoshio added with a shake of his head.

"No! Shes not pregnant! We use a condom everytime!" Kyouya said quickly, then clammed up, realizing a second too late what he had told to his father. He watched his fathers eyebrows raise in surprise and lean back in his chair.

"So...i guess dont have to have the talk with you then..."He said a little awkwardly, raising his hand to fix his glasses and look at Kyouya with quiet eyes.

"Dad...god...just forget i said anything...but...as i was saying before...i was planning to ask her to marry me tonight..." Kyouya said quietly, looking at his father.

"How are you planning to ask her?" Yoshio asked, and Kyouya silently thanked him for changing the subject before he replied. "Im taking her out to a nice dinner and out dancing...i was going to ask her then..."

Yoshio nodded, "That will be nice...have you asked Fujioka's father yet?" He asked, then smirked a little when he saw Kyouya sit up rigidly in his chair and freeze a little. "I think i will take that as a no...you should go now and speak with him" He said, dismissing Kyouya with that and going to open his laptop again.

Kyouya sighed heavily and stood up. He gave a little nod to his father before leaving and going to head to his girlfriends house to speak to Ranka.

Nearly an hour later, and one burning cheek after, Kyouya had Ranka's permission to marry his precious little girl. To Kyouya's relief, Haruhi had been out shopping with a friend of hers and hadnt been there to witness the conversation.. Ranka had slapped Kyouya and accused him of getting her pregnant and that was why he was planning to ask for Haruhi's hand. Kyouya had to, again, explain his reasons for wanting to marry the girl before Ranka finally agreed.

Kyouya stood up and extended his hand to Ranka to shake, but paused when the door opened and Haruhi walked in oblivious to Kyouyas presence for a few seconds. When she saw him, she blinkned a few times in surprise and went ot hide her shopping purchases behind her back. "Kyouya! What are you doing here?" She asked, looking from Kyouya to her father with a little curiously.

"I had some business to discuss with your father" Kyouya lied easily, smiling a little at Haruhi. "I was just about to leave actually, when you walked in" He added a little, looking at Ranka, who nodded.

They shook hands and Ranka gave a small threat to Kyouya that went unheard by Haruhi, before the two stepped back. "Pleasure doing business with you Kyouya" Ranka said using his manly fatherly voice, before backing up to go into his room and shut the door.

"Im sorry to rush in and out on you my love...but i have to go home and finalize some things before i come get you" Kyouya said softly going over to Haruhi and reaching up to cup her cheek lightly and smiling.

"Its fine...i have to get ready and everything anyways" She said softly smiling, leaning into his touch gently. "So...you'll come in a few hours?" She asked softly, looking up at him.

"I will...unless you need more time to get ready?" Kyouya asked, which he recieved a slight shake of head. "Then ill see you in three hours" He said leaning down to kiss her.

Haruhi moved closer to Kyouya as she kissed him back, her one hand snaking up to rest on the back of his neck lightly. When they parted, both sighed slightly. "Ill see you soon" She murmured before he left.

! Three Hours later !

Kyouya knocked on Haruhi's door, and fixed his tie and suit as he waited. Ranka opened the door and glanced at Kyouya and stepped back to let him in. "You look handsome Kyouya" Ranka complimented softly, smiling then looked back in the living room. "Haruhi will be out in a second"

Kyouya nodded a little. "Thank you...and thats fine, we have time" He said smiling, and went into the living room to wait for Haruhi. When she walked out, he froze slightly in awe of her.

She was wearing a long purple dress. The top was a strapless boddice with black and silver beading that lead into the waist. Below that, the skirt of the dress was ruffled, with a few of the beads scattered through out it, sparking slightly in the low lighting of the room. The color of the dress itself started out as dark violet then as it neared the bottom it lightened to a purple-lilac color. She was wearing a small silver necklace with a rose pendent and silver studded earings. What surprised Kyouya even more was she curled her hair slightly and was wearing just a touch of makeup.

"Haruhi...you look...wow...you look stunning" Kyouya breathed going over to her and touching her arms lightly and looking her over once more with a smile. He blinked when he noticed her wide smile. "What? What happened?" He asked blinkning at her then glancing at Kyouya.

"My doctor called me a little while ago" She said smiling more still when he saw Kyouya's wide eyed look.

"And?" He asked urging her to go on.

"He looked over some of my recent medical work and he called to tell me that the cancer i was gone" She finished in a slight whisper, smiling a little tearfully at Kyouya. He gaped at her quickly for a second or two, before going to pick her up and hug her tightly. "thats fantastic!" He said happily, putting her down to kiss her lightly. "This nights even better then"He whispered in her ear then pulled back to smile brightly at Ranka.

Haruhi laughed softly, but also looked at her father and smiled. "I guess we better get going then"She said softly, pulling away from Kyouya to go hug her father a little.

"Have a nice night sweetie...be careful and be safe"He murmured, kissing his daughters forehead and hugging her tightly. "I love you, baby girl" He said then pulled away, smiling. He looked at Kyouya and nodded a little. "You take good care of her Kyouya."He said giving the teen a steady look.

"You know i will sir. She'll be perfectly safe with me" Kyouya said giving the red head a nod, and holding his hand out to Haruhi. "We should be going...i have a little surprise before we go to dinner"He said to her softly as they left the small apartment.

"Whats the surprise?"She asked softly looking at him curiously and tilting her head slightly as she watched him check his watch.

"watching the sun set together..i know a perfect spot to go too"He said softly, smiling down at the brunette happily, as they walked a little dinstance to a small shaded empty lot. There were a few flowers scattered here and there, but it was mostly filled with lush looking green grass. Large willow trees almost blocked the few from everything but In the center of the lot is what caught Haruhi's attention through the branches...a plush white blanket was layed out and there was a dozen red roses laying in the center.

"Surprise..."He murmured quietly in her ear, and led her over to the blanket. He sat down, then held his arms open for Haruhi to come sit down in his arms, which she gladly did. She reached for the roses and sniffed them quietly. "These are beautiful Kyouya"She murmured.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you though" Kyouya said gently, smiling and going to kiss her gently. He smiled in the kiss when he felt Haruhi respond to it, and kiss him back. He pulled them both back onto the blanket so they were laying down, and continued to kiss. They pulled back for air a few minutes later, and smiled, completally relaxted in eachothers arms as they looked up at the orange and pink sky.

_Layin' Here with you so close to me_

_ Its Hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_ Caught up in this moment_

_ Caught up in your smile_

Kyouya turned to look away from the setting sun, to look at Haruhi. He smiled gently as he took in her happy smile, and pulled her closer to him. "I love you so much Haruhi...more than you can imagine..." He whispered quietly kissing her temple lightly, his voice husky with emotion. "Your so amazing..."

_ Ive never opened up to anyone_

_ So hard to hold back when im holding you in my arms_

Haruhi looked at Kyouya smiling and murmured a quiet "I love you too Kyouya..." She kissed him lightly, then paused a little in curiously when she saw him shift slightly to reach for something in his suit pocket.

He moved to pull away and go to kneel on one knee in front of her. "I..Haruhi Fujioka...i love you...so much...i think ive loved since the first day ive layed eyes on you...your a wonderful,caring, amazing person...and i think the time we've spent together has been spectacular, and i dont want to waste another moment away from you..forever and i day i want to be by your side..so what i want to ask you is...Haruhi Fujioka...will you marry me?" Kyouya asked quietly, looking at Haruhi with nervous hopeful eyes.

_We dont need to rush this_

_ lets just take it slow_

Haruhi gasped a little and widened her chocolate eyes at Kyouya as he opened the black box to show her the ring. She stared at the ring then at Kyouya and nodded quickly, her smile widening more. "I...I...yes! of course i will!"She gasped going to hug him tightly.

Kyouya grinned happily, and took the ring out and took her left hand and slid the ring on her ring finger gently. "You've made me the happiest man alive today Haruhi...i love you" He whispered smiling and hugging her tightly and kissing her lightly.

The two stayed like that as the sky gradually got darker. The only thing providing them light was the soft glow of the moon.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_ Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_ And i dont want to mess this thing up_

Kyouya was the first to pull away from the embrass, and stood up, holding his hand up. "If im not mistaken, i promised a special lady dinner and a dance. We dont want to be later for either of them, now do we?" He asked, smiling happily at her and helping her up.

_I dont want to push too far_

_ just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_ Be the one ive been waiting for my whole life_

_ So baby im alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

They finished up dinner without incident, and as Kyouya had promised, he brought her to a out door portch in the resturant that was lit up with twinkling white lights and fountains. Soft music was playing, setting the mood for calm, peaceful and romantic.

He pulled her into his arms gently, a hand resting on the small of her back and the other taking her hand gently in his. They moved slowly to match the pace of the music.

_i know that if we give this a little time_

_ it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_ its never felt so real, no its never felt so right_

The young couple moved closer together, moving in a slow sway as the music changed to another song. Haruhi rested her head gently against Kyouya's chest, and Kyouya tightened his hold on her, and used once hand to lift her chin up to him. He leaned down to kiss her lightly again, the pulled away, hugging her again as he looked up at the dark navey blue sky.

"Look at the moon and stars Haruhi"He murmured quietly, nodding up at the sky as they stopped their gently sway.

"Oh wow...its so clear the sky.."She breathed out in shocked surprise as saw the stars glittering and flashing in the nights sky and the moon bathing everything in a white glow.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_ just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_ And i dont want to mess this thing up_

_ I dont want to push too far_

_ Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_ Be the one ive been waiting for my whole life_

_ So baby im alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

A little after midnight, Kyouya took Haruhi home. They stood outside her apartment door wrapped in eachothers arms and stealing kisses every few seconds.

_ I know that if we give this a little time_

_ It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_ its never felt so real, no its never felt so right_

"I love you..."Kyouya mumbled quietly against her lips before kissing her once last time goodnight.

"I love you too"She replied quietly smiling at him, and hugging him tightly.

"Goodnight my love...sleep well"

"You too...goodnight Kyouya...i'll see you tomorrow"

Kyouya smiled and watched her walk inside before slowly turning around to go back to the limo waiting for him downstairs.

_ Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight _

_ just a touch of the fire burning so bright _

_ And i dont want to mess this thing up _

_ i dont want to push too far_

_ Just a shot in the dark that you just might _

_ be the one ive been waiting for my whole life_

_ so baby im alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_ No i dont want to say goodnight_

_ I know its time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_ Tonight _

_ Tonight_

_ Tonight_

_ Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_ Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_ And i dont want to mess this thing up_

_ I dont want to push too far_

_ Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_ Be the one ive been waiting for my whole life_

_ So baby in alright, oh, lets do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_

_ with a kiss goodnight_

_ kiss goodnight_

_**!$**_

_**A/N: Woo! Their engaged now, and shes cancer free! sorry if most of it is jumbled and confusing. my minds confused too. but hey, whatever. The song, Just a Kiss, by Lady An. doesnt below to me...im just using it to satisfy my minds imagination for whats going on...i suppose part of it fits to what happens...**_

_** oh, and i appologize for the long wait between chapters. i Just recently moved into my new house and were still waiting for our internet and cable to be set up, so this prolly has been chillin in my documents collecting computer dust:p**_

_**but you all could make me happy and review:D -wink wink- leave me some lovin' folks! im loving the story alerts and favorites, it makes my day so much better...not as much as reviews, but still! Review and chu shall has my love:3**_

_**-Alexis3**_

_**p.s. feel free to message/comment with suggestions too! dont be afriad! i dont bite!...well...not much anyways... :3**_


	16. Chapter 16

Haruhi walked into the apartment with a dazed silly smile on her face. She twirled around slightly, laughing softly as her dress twirled around her legs. She paused when she saw her father leaning against his doorway watching her with a small, almost sad smile.

"Dad! i didnt see you there!" She said with an uncharacteristic blush. She pushed her hair back carefully behind her ear.

"Did you have a nice night?" He asked, a knowing look in his eyes as he pushed away from the frame and walked over to his daughter.

"It was amazing dad..."Haruhi sighed happily, missing the look. "He was...he just made it amazing...then he...he asked me to marry him" She said sighing again, the paused to look at her father.

"You knew..."She said, searching his eyes for a second and finally noticing the look.

"I did know" He agreed nodding a little.

"How?" She demanded blinking at her father with wide brown eyes.

"He asked me if it was alright if he could ask for your hand...i said yes...i may not like the fact that hes taking my baby girl away from me...but he makes you happy..and that makes me happy" Ranka said simply shrugging a little. "Why dont you go change and get ready for bed sweetie? Its late" He added kissing her forehead lightly.

Haruhi smiled a little and nodded. "Okay...thank you daddy" She murmured leaning up to kissing his cheek lightly before going into her room.

(&^#%&*!()_!(*&#^%&*A Few Weeks Later~!#$_!)_(*&#^&%^$#^&*()!_

Haruhi stared at Kyouya blankly for a few minutes trying to make sense of what he was saying. "You...want us...to go out where?" She asked slowly looking up at him silently.

Kyouya grinned down at her. "Clubbing! It'll be fun Haruhi! Come on!" Kyouya said laughing a little and still grinning down at her.

Haruhi sighed a little. "Fine..."She mumbled, giving in. She laughed a little when Kyouya hugged her happily. "Why do you want to go so bad?" She asked a little curiously.

"How do you not want to go?" He countered smirking a little. "Dancing...maybe a few drinks...music blasting...it'll be fun...we can even invite the host club if you want...though i probably wont let them hang onto you so much" He added almost as an after thought. He smirked michivously down at her and pulled a clothing bag from somewhere behind him. "Wear this too, love. Ill come back for you later. ill go make some calls to the guys" He said kissing her cheek then dissapearing and leaving Haruhi alone, staring at where he had been moments before.

"Damn rich bastard" She said with a sigh. She shifted the bag in her arm, not looking inside, and slowly trecked back to her apartment. A small amused smile was playing on her lips however.

*(&^%$#%^&*()_(*&^$%^&*()_A few Hours Later ()&*^%#$%^&*&^%$#$%^$^&$&^$^

Ranka looked up when he heard his daughter swear loudly. "Haruhi?" He called getting up and going over to knock on the teens door.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, frowning when he heard more grumbling.

"Everythings fine dad...damn you Ootori.." She muttered sighing a little. The contents from the bag Kyouya had given her were scattered on her bed. She swore, quieter this time, again as she checked the time then looked at the clothes again. Kyouya had -sneakily- bought her a black and purple lace bra and underwear set, and stuck them in the bag along with a very short black mini skirt and a black off the shoulder top that looked like it would fit snugly around Haruhi's limited curves.

She sighed a little and shook her head, finally realizing why Kyouya had wanted her to go out to a club tonight- to see her in these tight fitting -could she really call them this?- clothes. "Damn rich bastard" She muttered again before changing into the items. To add in her own touch to the look she added a small silver changed necklace with a small silver heart, a few silver bracelets for each wrist, and a thin black and silver ribbon headband. She topped off the outfit with a pair of tall black heels and, of course, her engagement ring.

With a few minutes to spare before Kyouya arrived, she hurridly did her makeup and twisted her hair into loose curles and added a touch of purfume. And not a second after she finished, she heard who she could assume was Kyouya at the door knocking.

"Haruhi! Kyouya's here!" Ranka called, stepping aside to let the raven haired boy in. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah! Hold on a sec!" She called back, grabbing her long coat and putting it on as she left her room. She gave Kyouya a small half hearted glare when she saw him look over her figure, and frown when the jacket took away his view.

"Ready my love?" He asked holding his hand out to her and smiling. "The guys are in the limo...i told them to wait there while i came up to get you"

She nodded slightly in kissed her dad goodbye. "You dont have to wait up dad. i dont know what time i'll be back" She said before quickly leaving with Kyouya.

To say the limo ride to the club hadnt been awkward would be an understatement. She did her best to ignore the looks the guys kept giving her, surprised at the amount of skin she was showing. Kyouya was the only one who wasnt staring at her, he just sat back and smirked a bit.

They arrived and piled out of the limo and into the club going over to the table that was off in a corner by the bar. Tamaki was the first one to offer to pay for a round of drinks, and everyone told him what they wanted.

Haruhi looked around quietly, noting how loud the music was playing, the songs that played, and the amount of drunken or tipsy people dancing on the dance floor in sync with the music.

"Haruhi~ you havent invited us over to your house in a long time! Kyouya-senpai's been hogging you!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed with a slight pout, and catching the girls attention. She laughed slightly and scratched her cheek slightly. "Im sorry guys...ive been busy..."She said shrugging a little.

"You should be sorry Haruhi, we miss your commoners cooking" Hikaru added, then winced when Kaoru elbowed him slightly. She smiled more and was saved from replying when Tamaki came back with their drinks. After a slight confusion of him trying to remember who ordered what drink, they all recieved their drink and sat sipping it. Every so often, a teenager wandered over to the table and asked one of the hosts to go out and dance with them, then get a drink together. As the night progessed on, slowly each teen felt the effects of the alcohol they drank.

Haruhi sat quietly, nodding along to a song that was playing. So far, she had avoided going out on the dance floor and removing her coat. However, she did have quite a few drinks.

_i hold on so nervously_

_ to me and my drink_

_ i wish it was cooling me_

_ but so far, has not been good_

_ Its been shitty_

Haruhi waved her hand across her face for cool air, and grimanced when her coat was starting to stick to her. She glared down at her drink before slowly shaking the coat off. Out of the group with her, she was the only one who didnt seem like she was having all that much fun...her solution, drink more and pretend your enjoying yourself. Haruhi happened to glance up and catch Kyouya's eyes, then froze slightly under his gaze.

_And i feel awkward, as i should_

_ this club has got to be_

_ the most pretentious thing_

_ since i thought you and me_

_ well i am imagining_

_ a dark lit place_

_ or your place or my place_

Haruhi swallowed a little, feeling naked under Kyouya's dark gaze. She suddenly regretted taking the jacket off, then shoved the thought away. She took another nervous sip of her drink, feeling light headed and warm all of a sudden.

"Dance with me?" Kyouya asked, voice low and soothing. His eyes never stopped roaming her figure.

"S-sure" She said quietly, getting up with slight difficulty for a second. She glanced back at him when she heard him groan slightly.

"I knew you would look good in that" He breathed, sighing a little as he looked her over. He took in the way the shirt hugged her curves, and the way the skirt hugged her bottom, and made her legs look longer than they really were. Her makeup was smokey, making her chocolate eyes seem darker, black even.

He smirked when she blushed and stood up, leading her onto the crowded floor. He pulled her tightly against him and swayed slightly with the music, his hands coming to rest on her hips. He placed a gentle kiss on the back portion of her shoulder what wasnt covered by the fabric of her shirt, before nipping at the smooth skin lightly.

She shivered slightly when Kyouya started to sing quietly in her ear with the song blaring from the speakers.

_"Well im not paralyzed, But, i seem to be struck by you, i want to make you move, because your standing still" _He pulled her tighted against him, her lower back and butt coming in contact with Kyouya's slow growing erection. He bit and sucked on her skin lightly on her neck leaving a small red hicky in his wake. "_If your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through me on my way to you" _

Gaining confidence from some unknown source, Haruhi turned in Kyouya's arms and grinded against him, moving along to the music. She ran her hands up his shirt and along his sides, before coming to rest on his shoulders. She pushed herself against him tightly, and giggled a little when she heard him groan and rest his head against her shoulder lightlyl and swear.

His hands came to her sides and pulled her hips flush against his. "Damn you Haruhi..."He breathed out, nipping an licking at her neck and shoulder again and sneaking a peek at her chest whenever he got the chance. He pouted when she pulled away from him, then stopped to stare at her wide eyed when she dragged her hands up her body, over her breasts, and into her hair, tossing it back lightly and smirking at him.

_i hold out for one more drink_

_ before i think_

_ im looking too desperately_

_ but so far has not been fun_

_ i should just stay home, if one thing really means one_

_ this club will hopefully _

_ be closed in three weeks_

_ that would be cool with me_

_ well im still imagining_

_ a dark lit place_

_ or your place or my place_

Kyouya swore a little then pulled Haruhi off the dance floor and over to the bar. "Two rum and cokes" He ordered, turning to gaze at Haruhi with dark, heavy lidded eyes. "If im going to keep dancing with you, i need more to drink" He said in a husky like voice. When he got the drinks, he raised it to her in a toast, before downing it and motioning for her to do the same. "Few drinks before we go out there again?" He asked, his eyes roaming over her body again and smirking as he watched her finish her drink.

"Im fine with that" She said nodding and going to nodd for the bartender for more drinks. "So...i think ive managed to stun the shadow king Kyouya Ootori. Score one for Haruhi" She said brightly, giving him a bright smile and tilting her head slightly as she leaned against the bar and him slightly.

"Mmm...im not stunned...im simply...admiring the beauty that will be my wife soon" He replied with a smirk and leaned foreward to catch her lips in a kiss. He deepened the kiss a little before pulling back and smirking more. "Mmmm...you taste like strawberries and alcohol" He said licking his lips a little.

He laughed a little when she blushed and abrubtly turned to take her newly refilled glass and chug it.

A few more drinks later, and a few stolen kisses, Haruhi sat up straight on the stool, and turned to look at Kyouya with a bright smile. "I love this song!" She said, jumping up and grabbing his hand as she pulled him on the floor backwards.

She giggled a little at Kyouya's expression, and tilted her head a little as she sang along with the words to P!nks song, Raise Your Glass

_"__Right, right turn off the lights  
>We gonna lose our minds tonight<br>What's the dealeo?_

_I love when it's all too much  
>5 a.m., turn the radio up<br>Where's the rock and roll?"_

Haruhi twirled a little in a surprisingly graceful matter in her heels, before going up to Kyouya and pulling him to her as they danced.

_Party crasher, panty snatcher_

_ call me up if you are gangster_

_ dont get fancy, just get dancey_

_ Why so serious?_

_ So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_ in all the right ways_

_ all my underdogs, we will never, never be_

_ anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

Kyouya narrowed his eyes slightly when Haruhi turned in his arms, her back now to him, then let out a quiet hiss when she began to grind back against him, and look backwards at him and pull his head down to kiss her.

_Wont you come on and come on, and_

_ raise your glass_

_ just come on and come and_

_ raise your glass_

_ slam, slam, oh hot damn_

_ What part of party dont you understand?_

_ Wish you'd just freak out_

"Come on Kyouya...freak out..." Haruhi mumbled against his lips, smirking a little when she heard a low growl come from the raven haired man. She nipped at his lips gently and licked them slightly, sighing when there was no resistance from Kyouya. Their tongues met fleetingly for a moment before they engaged in a small battle for dominence that Kyouya won.

"God, Haruhi...you dont know how bad i want you right now" He breathed breathlessly, breaking away from the kiss to trail kissing down her jaw to her neck, nipping slightly here and there and making the brunette gasp a little.

"I think i have an idea..."She murmured, moving slightly against him, her butt rubbing against his throbbing erection.

"God...i wouldnt do that Haruhi...im so close to just throwing you over my shoulder and taking you to some dark corner and taking you" He growled in her ear and grinding his hips foreward into her her, and letting out a soft sigh of pleasure.

_Cant stop coming in hot_

_ i should be locked up right on the spot_

_ its so on right now_

_ (its so fucking on right now)_

_ Party crasher, panty snatcher_

_ call me up if you are gangster_

_ dont be fancy, just get dancey_

_ why so serious?_

_ so raise your glass if you are wrong_

_ in all the right ways_

_ all my underdogs, we will never, never be_

_ anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_ wont you come on and come on, and _

_ raise your glass_

_ just come on and come and _

_ raise your glass_

_ wont you come on and come on, and_

_ raise your glass_

_ just come on and come and _

_ raise your glass_

_ - oh shit, my glass is empty, that sucks...-_

Haruhi let out her own sigh of pleasure and mumbled out a quiet, "Im not protesting to you doing that...i want you too Kyouya...so bad"She turned her head so her brown eyes met his silver ones, both darkened with lust, love and need.

Without a word to Haruhi, he took her arm and led her off the floor, through the maze of tables, down a dark hallway, and finally out a set of doors that led to a dark allyway behind the bar. He pushed her against the brick wall by the doors, and stepped up close to her, leaning down to press his lips firmly against her own. His left hand pulled her waist to her, and his right, went up to tangle in her brown locks, tugging slightly as he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue along her lips, asking for permission which she gladly granted.

Haruhis own hands wond themselves tightly into his raven hair and tugged it slightly, responding enthusiastically to his lips. She went to wrap one leg around his, and with the help of Kyouya's strength and the wall, they managed to have Haruhi's thin legs wrapped tightly around Kyouya's lean waist and him fitting snugly between her legs. Their centers were flushed together, and the heat radiated off them in an addicting lull, their kisses becoming more passionate as they ground their centers together.

The music from the club could be heard out in the ally, but it was tuned out by the two passionate lovers as they got more into eachother. The mini skirt was pushed up her hips in a rush, and Kyouya's zipper and boxers were forced down over Kyouya throbing, straining member. When Haruhi's small warm hand wound around Kyouya's hard length, his head fell heavily against her shoulder, his breath coming in short, warm pants against her skin.

"Jesus, Haruhi..." Kyouya panted, thrusting his hips into her hand, his dick sliding smoothly through her hand as she pumped him quietly. "Im not going to last long at all if you do that..."He mumbled, biting and sucking on her shoulder lightly leaving a mark and his hand that wasnt holding her up slid across her breasts and stomach and coming to land on her underwears edge. He placed with the lace along the sides quietly and smirked a little. "I see your actually wearing the underwear i picked out for you" He mumbled, before sliding it aside and going to play with her bundle of nerves, pressing and rubbing against it.

Haruhi let out a quiet moan and stilled her movements, throwing her head back against the wall with a small thud. "Oh god...Kyouya...please"She whispered with a slight groan. She let out a slight cry when Kyouya suddenly thrust his finger into her. "'Please' what?" He said roughly against her skin, adding another finger to join the first.

"Damnit Kyouya! Stop teasing me!" She said crying slightly in pleasure as her back arched just slightly.

"Not until you tell me what you want"He said nipping at her jaw.

"Fuck me! Please Kyouya!" She begged, moving in rhythm to his thrusting fingers.

Kyouya didnt hesitate, and pulled his hand away and replaced his fingers with his cock and thrusting in with one fluid motion. Both teens groaned in pleasure and stilled for a moment, panting slightly. Their lips met a few moments later and slowly they began to move against each other. "Faster..." Haruhi mumbled quietly every couple of minutes, which Kyouya hurriedly complied, thrusting faster.

He swore slightly when he felt the tightening in his lower half. "Im close.."He panted, breaking their kiss and picking up speed still, the thrusting growing sloppily as they began to reach their peeks.

"M-me too..."She breathed quietly, pulling his hair slightly. Her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed in pleasure. They however snapped open when she felt Kyouya's thumb reach between their bodies and press against her clit tightly. This sent Haruhi over the edge as pleasure and shock shot like lightning through her body. Her inner walls clamped down tightly against his length for a secong before spasming and squeezing Kyouya, sending him over the edge with her in orgasmic bliss, her body milking him.

The stilled and layed against each other tiredly, panting and slowly coming down from their high. "I love you..."Haruhi mumbled kissing him lightly.

"I love you too" Kyouya said kissing her back before pulling out of her slowly and setting her down on shaky straightened himself out, then helped Haruhi, pulling her skirt and shirt back into place.

"I think our hair was the only casualty...well...along with a few hickeys here and their..."Kyouya mumbled, touching a few of the marks on her skin before going up into her hair and running his hands through it and combing the damp strands out with his fingers.

Haruhi laughed a little and shrugged. "Oh well"She said shrugging a little. "Im fine with that..."She murmured running her own hand through his hair gently. "We should go back in...The twins and Tamaki might wonder where we went off too..."She said softly.

"No...i dont think we will" came a voice somewhere to their right. The two shot apart and turned to stare wide-eyed over at the small group of three, hanging in the doorway to the club.

"How long were you all standing there?"Haruhi gasped in embaressment and going to cover her face with her hands as her face turned dark red.

"Since you both pulled straightened yourselves out...your lucky it was us to found yous and not someone else"Tamaki replied dryly looking over the two dishiveled, but decent teens.

"Shit.." Kyouya muttered quietly sighing a little. He eyed the twins and Tamaki a little wearily. "Um..."

Tamaki held a hand up. "Dont want to hear it. Lets go..the limo is here anyways" He said shaking his head slightly. Hikaru and Kaoru stayed quiet, the younger twin eyeing the older with slight worry and concern as he looked at the the couple with a sad look and Kyouya with a slight glare.

A few awkward moments passed before they nodded and went to follow them back through the club and out the enterance to go back to their waiting limo.

And, as Haruhi noticed a little iritatedly, the trip back in the limo was just as awkward as before, if not a little tense now too. She shifted slightly in her seat, growing uncomfortable as she felt three pairs of eyes trained on her for a few minutes before slowly looking away. No one attempted conversation, unsure what to say and still a little uncomfortable with what happened at the club.

They dropped each member off at their own house, before finally going back to Haruhi's apartment. Kyouya stepped out then helped Haruhi out, going up to her apartment. "Are you staying?" She asked, pausing outside her door and looking at Kyouya quietly with her head tilted.

"If you want me to, i can" Kyouya said looking down at her quietly. He smiled slightly when she nodded. "If you wouldnt mind" She murmured softly, opening the door. "Its no problem Haruhi" He said turning to wave the limo away and going to step into the house and shut the door behind him quietly.

They walked into her room and shut the door behind them. Haruhi walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a tank top for herself before rumaging through another drawer and pulling out another set of pajama pants that were Kyouya's and handed them to him. They changed in silence then crawled in her bed and passed out, tired from the dancing and sex from earlier.

!#$%$#!

A/N: finisheddddd! you all are spoiled:D two chapters in as many not totally sure if this one goes well or whatever...listening to music and roleplaying with my friend and ignoring someone who keeps bothering me gets quite bothersome and distracting. But anywhoo...i want to thank _**Scarletnights16 **_ for reviewing:D you makes me a happy author.

(see? reviewing helps! So review damnnit! xD)

Imma start writing the next chapter soon, but not now cuz im being lazy and probably should start working on chapter three of my other fic Nightmare before spoiling you all with the next chapter...but maybe if i get enough reviews i might add another soon;)

keep up the story alerts, favs and stuff too! i love getting random emails notifying me of them. But i want more reviews too cuz imma greedy bitch :D

chao for nows!

3 Alexis

(P.S. to show you all how easily distracted i am, i almost misspelled my own name v.v' )


	17. Chapter 17

Haruhi yawned and rolled on her side in bed, pausing when she saw a mess of black hair burried in her pillows and blankets. She blinked a few times trying to think of what happened the previous night and why Kyouya would be sleeping in her bed.

"Shit" She swore, sitting up abruptly in bed as flashes from last night ran through her mind. She groaned a little when her head gave a little protest to her suddent movement. "Shit" She swore again, groaning and rubbing her head a little.

She glanced down when the man sleeping next to her turned to give her a half glare, his eyes heavy and sleepy still. "Wha's wrong?" He mumbled looking quietly up at her

"Last night" She sighed, crawling over him to get up. She grimanced slightly. "Ew. i feel gross" She muttered, frowning a little. She walked over to her dresser and picked out a set of clothes and underwear. "Im going to take a shower...ill be out in a while, then ill make you something to eat" She said going over to lean down to kiss his cheek lightly. "Go back to sleep"

Kyouya mumbled something, nodding before closing his eyes and falling immediatly back to sleep, breath even.

"Lazy bum" She said with a small smile as she watched him for a second before leaving to go take a shower.

When she got out, she dressed in a pair on black skinny jeans and a long pink tank top, with a dark grey poncho over it. She quickly dryed her hair then got out of the bathroom when she heard her phone go off. She grabbed it from the floor of her room then walked into the living room as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi?" a voice said in responce

"Yes...Tamaki-senpai?" The girl said blinking a few times in curiousity. "Whats up?"

"Its about last night Haruhi" Tamaki said in a quiet voice.

"What about...?" She asked slowly.

"About what you and Kyouya did at the club! How the hell could you let him to that to you! Better yet, how the hell could you both have done that! anyone could have come out and caught you two!" Tamaki yelled into the phone angrily. "You know that we approve of you both dating, but we dont want to see that, especially Hikaru and I"

"I...you...we...what Kyouya and i did at the club is none of your concern! We had a few too many drinks last night, so we couldnt help what happened! So you shouldnt be yelling about anything!" Haruhi shot back, quickly getting angry with the blonde.

"Why arent you both even concerned with what may happen when your father or Kyouya's father find out you both had sex!" Tamaki demanded. "they'll force you both to break up and never to see each other again" He finished sounding a little hopeful at that option.

"I highly doubt that, considering both are quite happy with the fact that we're engaged. As for that part of Kyouya and my relationship, that ." She said slowly with a frown.

"Your engaged!" Tamaki screetched into the phone. "I didnt know that! Why! When!"He demanded

"yes. a few weeks ago, and because we are in love. If you have a problem with any of this Tamaki, well...i hope you can get over this...your one of my best friends Tamaki, and i would hate it if this ruined it..." Haruhi said quietly in the phone. She glanced behind her for a minute before saying into the phone. "Im sorry Tamaki about last night...but i have to go, i need to make breakfast for my father" Haruhi said before going to hang up. She sighed heavily and ran her hand through her hair quietly, not noticing Kyouya had wondered into the room and snuck up behind her.

"So were caught again?" He murmured wrapping his arms around the brunettes waist quietly, and going to rest his head against her shoulder lightly.

"Yeah...Tamaki's upset about last night.."She murmured quietly

"I would guess as much...i...i appologize about last night"Kyouya said quietly sighing heavily and resting his head in the top of hers.

"Dont be sorry...theres nothing to be sorry about. i enjoyed last night...and we have every right to do what we did together, although i do admit that was stupid to do that there" She said flushing slightly and biting her lip.

Kyouya smirked slightly. "But you did get a good thrill out of that...the change to have gotten caught, but still doing it anyways..."He trailed off teasingly and pulled away chuckling when Haruhi smacked his chest and pouted, her blush darkening in color.

"oh whatever"She said huffing and turning away from him to go into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. "You can use the shower if you want to get cleaned up Kyouya" She called, bending over to peek in the fridge to see what there was to make.

"Alright, ill be out in a little bit then" He said going into the small bathroom to shower. Once under the spray, Kyouya paused and muttered a muted, "Fuck", when he realized he hadnt thought of getting clean clothes to change in to. He quickly finished he shower then wrapped a towel around his waist. "Hey Haruhi?" Kyouya called peeking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah?" He heard her call in responce.

"Does your father have any...pants and shirts that i can wear?" Kyouya called, frowning slighty.

"Uhm..yeah, he should in his closet. want me to check for you?"

"No, thats alright. i can look...when is your father supposed to be getting home anyways?" He asked walking out of the room and towards Ranka's quietly, going to open it. He let out a strangled sound and abruptly slammed the door turning to walk away from it quickly and into Haruhi''s room.

"Kyouya?" Haruhi asked slowly frowning and walking out of the kitchen in confusion after she heard the slamming doors and footsteps. She glanced curiously at her fathers door then at opened hers to look in in amusement. "Something happen?" She asked watching the flushed teen hurridly throw on the clothes we wore the previous night.

Kyouya glanced at Haruhi with a sort of horrified look. "Your father...he...home...company...oh god...my mind" He said groaning a little and clutching his head and shaking it, as if that would clear the vivid horrifing images from his mind.

"...ew" Haruhi muttered crinkling her nose in disgust but going into the bedroom to close the door. "Lets...lets go to your house before my father comes out" She suggested, searching through her closet for a pair of shoes. She grinned in happily when she found a pair of thick combat boots. "I forgot about these things" She said turning to show Kyouya them, before tugging them on.

When they got everything together they quickly left the apartment to head to Kyouya's mansion. Although, not even twenty minutes of them arriving, Fuyumi came in, or as Haruhi fumed later, 'swooped in to kidnap her' and take her to look for wedding dressing.

"But you need to start looking now Haruhi! Arent you excited?" The raven haired woman asked, smiling happily and reminding Haruhi eerily of Tamaki.

"Its not that im not excited..its just im...im not that much of a person to make a big deal over something such as wedding dresses i suppose" Haruhi explained shrugging slightly as they walked into a bridal shop. Her eyes widened slightly when she took in the many gowns that filled the store. This reaction only caused Fuyumi to smile even happier and drag Haruhi over to a rack of gowns and flip through them.

"I just loved this when i was getting ready for my wedding. i loved taking the most dazzling, gorgeous dress that i would never see myself wearing, and trying it on. it just made me even more excited for my big day. Im sure your going to do and feel the same way, Haruhi" Fuyumi shared softly, then gave a quiet 'Aha!' as she pulled out a (A/N: what else?) white colored gown. The top was strapless and straight across, with few beading designs scattered through. As you looked down the dress it flared out just slightly, and the amount of beading increased, slowly creating swirls with the crystal beads.

Haruhi crinkled her nose slightly and shook her head. "Too dress up doll like" Haruhi said softly, then turned to flip through the rack herself. And the pair went on flipping through the dresses, Fuyumi occasionally pulling one out to show Haruhi, then Haruhi rejecting it for a minor detail she didnt like about it. They continued for another hour, and were near the end of the dress racks when Fuyumi paused hearing Haruhi's soft gasp and sounds of a dress being pulled out. "Fuyumi, look at this one" Haruhi said softly, moving to show the older woman the dress she found.

Haruhi tilted the dress slightly so Fuyumi could see better and smiled a little. The dress was a strapless lace fit-and-flair gown with a side split style in the traditional white. "I really like this one.." Haruhi murmured quietly running her fingers over the fabric in a similar way she had done when she had seen the dress she wore to the Ouran ball a year or so ago.

"It is really pretty...you should try it on" Fuyumi said smiling as she looked up from the dress with a smile. "Ill go get someone so you can" The raven haired woman said before walking away without recieving a responce. Haruhi smiled a little and shook her head as she watched her walk away, then looked down at the gown quietly, biting her lip slightly in thought.

In fact, she was so lost in thought, when Fuyumi and one of the sales ladies came back, she actually jumped and let out a small gasp in surprise when she felt one of them touch her shoulder lightly and ask if she was alright. She nodded a little, then was ushered into a dressing room.

She shook her head at the lady when asked if she would like help getting into the dress, then paused a little. "I...i didnt plan on trying any dresses on..so i didnt bring a strapless bra to wear..." Haruhi murmured in slight embarressment as her cheeks warmed to a light pink.

"Oh! Thats alright dear, your chest is small enough that you shouldnt have to worry about a bra with this dress" The woman said waving her hand slightly, not noticing the way Haruhi's face turned a darker pink and the slight frown on her face as she left the room so the bride to be could try on the dress.

Haruhi quietly undressed then slid the dress on, zipping and clipping the dress behind her. She looked in the mirror and gasped slightly as her reflection. "Oh wow.." She whispered quietly, then giggled a little to herself as she turned in the dress and pictured herself walking down the isle to Kyouya.

"Haruhi? How does it fit?" A voice came from the other side of the door, then slowly opened to peek in. "Oh Haruhi! That looks amazing on you!" Fuyumi gushed, walking into the room and over to the brunettes side when she saw her. "That fits perfect on you! Are you going to get it?"

Haruhi paused a little and glanced down at the price tag, then paled a little. Her little fantasy of wearing the gown slowly evaporated away when she read the price. "This...this is too expensive...i cant do it..." Haruhi said, trying hard not to let the dissapointment show in her voice.

"Nonsense Haruhi! This is nothing. undress and bring the dress out and we'll cash out" Fuyumi said shaking her head a little and causing her black curles to bounce a little after she read the price.

Haruhi nodding slightly and smiled. "Thank you Fuyumi...ill be right out then.."

After a few more hours shopping and getting things for the wedding, Fuyumi dropped Haruhi off at the main Ootori mansion, then left to go to her own home, shouting a light, "Your dress and everything will be perfectly safe with me!" then promptly drove off, leaving Haruhi to watch her leave in amusement. She walked quietly to the house's door and walked in, and immediatly was pulled into a pair of arms. "I missed you...did you have fun with my sister?" a quiet voice murmured in her ear, and smirked when he felt her cheeks warm.

"I did.." She said slowly nodding, the comment about her chest replaying in her mind from earlier.

"Whats wrong? you seem...upset? Did something happen?" Kyouya asked, pulling back a little to look her over. "Did you recive bad news or something?" Kyouya asked again, settling his gaze on her face.

"I...no..not exactly.."

"Then what?"

"..."

"Haruhi?"

"Do you think my chest is too small?" her voice came out tiny and embarressed, and directed towards the ground as she looked down at her shoes.

"Do i think your chest is too small?" Kyouya repeated, not sure if he had heard her correctly.

"Yeah...do you?" She asked, peeking a look up at him through her bangs.

"What? No, i think your chest is perfect" Kyouya said glancing down at the body part in question. "Why? Did someone say that?"

Haruhi didnt answer but just sighed and shook her head, walking past him to walk up to his room.

"Oh come on Haruhi! Your chest is the perfect size!" Kyouya called to her softly, following her.

"Kyouya!" Haruhi gasped, turning to look at him with wide eyes and a dark blush. "Dont go around yelling things like that!" She scolded then quickly ran into his room, slamming the door behind her. She ran up the small flight of stairs to his bed and flopped rather ungracefully on the bed and burried her face in his pillows and blanket.

Kyouya chuckled quietly but followed her into the room.

A Few Months Later...

Haruhi sat up with a start in her bed and stared at the wall with wide eyes. "Holy fuck. i get married in a day" She said allowed, but was stopped from thinking more about her wedding day when she felt her stomach turn unpleasently and protest to the food she had eaten last night. She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her as she lost her dinner. "Ugh..."

"Haruhi? Are you alright?" A voice asked, knocking on the door lightly. "Are you sick again?"

"Yeah..ill be fine in a few minutes.." Haruhi muttered quietly, shakily standing up. She flushed the toilet before going to the sink to brush her teeth. When she finished she opened the bathroom door to look at the concerned face of her father.

"Um...Here...I asked Fuyumi to get this for you..." Ranka said, clearly uncomfortable as he passed a brown paper bag to her then darted back into his room.

"Huh?" She said blinking a few times then peeked into the back.

"You have to be fucking kidding me..."

*#^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Imma evil author...i sorry D: and im sorry for the long wait. im having trouble getting the internet set up in my house and all that jazz...but heres the next chapter...dunno when ill be working on the next one because midterms are coming up in school, and imma be busy studying for them...but heres the next chapter...sorry if its blah though D;


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Im stunned! I got four reviews for my last chapter! i wasnt even expecting one really, so special thanks to those who reviewed!

**Yukari-Desu:** uhm, well, i actually dont know xD were just going to take a wild guess and say that she is around possibly 17 or 18 by now? maybe just about to graduate? i actually forgot about school for her... x3

And who doesnt want a sister like Fuyumi...-sigh of sadness-

**Take the Purple Pill:** thank you especially for the messages about me not posting lately xD makes my lazy butt get to work...and as for her being preggo...well...you'll find out in this chapter...:3 and hahaha, yess, Haruhi better remember that!

**Scarletnights16:** i love your enthusiastic comment in all caps xD thank you! and hahaha, well, we'll have to see where the plot bunny takes me. and thank you, right about now, im ready for naps, and ive only taken two as of now! only a few more subjects to go...i think..

**Ashley:** i dont believe you have an account on here, but if you happen to be reading this and left the comment...thank you:] i try to make them as long as i can...before i get distracted by simple things...like shimeji...that walk across your screen...in adorable chibi form...

-gazes at laptop background at Mikey Way, Sasuke, and Gerard Way...- :3

anyways! a little side note, since i will probably forget to write this at the bottom, anyone have any suggestions for any fiction i should try next?

So far i have a possible sequil to Letters Written In Ink, with the pairing obviously being Kyouya and Haruhi

A Mori x Haruhi one, possible multiple chapter story,

A Tamaki x Haruhi one shot...if i can get a good idea from the devil plot bunny

I have a multiple chapter Ciel x Sebastian story (Hurt/Comfort...plot bunny already gave me a good idea for this one..)

A Sakura x Kakashi oneshot

A maybe one shot of Roy x Ed

One shots in Harry Potter, between Snape x Hermione, or Hermione x Draco

then because i have to go to the fandoms of twilight...

oneshots for

Bella x Edward

Bella x Carlisle

Bella x Jasper

so...just comment on what ones you think i should write next!

Now, onto the story! (also, all the essays ive had to do may have helped this chapter! xD)

:3

Haruhi walked quickly into the bathroom and slammed and locked the door behind her, her face burning bright red. "Oh my fucking god." Haruhi muttered quietly, glaring at the brown paper bag in pure mortification and shock. "He did not have Fuyumi get this for me...oh my god! What if she told Kyouya!" She said gasping in horror, and starting to hyperventalate. She sat down quickly on the bathroom floor and stuck her head between her legs, trying to calm down."Come on Haruhi...Dont panic. Ootori's dont panic..."the girl muttered to herself quickly.

After a few moments, she calmed down, and stood up slowly, looking at the brown bag again. "Well...it probably isnt true..." She said slowly to herself, going to take the item out of the bag. "Might as well use it to humor them...wont be positive anyways...Kyouya and i are always careful"She murmured, turning the box in her hands and reading it for a minute then sighed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Haruhi?" Ranka asked softly, knocking on the bathroom door gently. "Honey? Are you alright?" He asked, raising his hand to knock again, but stopped when the door opened quickly and Haruhi went to hug him tightly.

"What am i going to do, dad?" She asked in a small voice. "Kyouya and i never even talked about having children...what if he doesnt want any?"She whispered, looking up at her father with wide, slightly teary eyes.

"Oh...Haruhi..honey..." Ranka sighed and hugged his daughter to him tightly, kissing the top of her head. "Its your choice what you want to do, but knowing how much Kyouya loves you...and knowing him a bit myself...im sure he will be thrilled that you both will be having kids, although a bit sooner than he probably planned" Ranka soothed gently, rubbing her back.

"Are you sure that he's going to feel that way?" She asked, burying her face in his chest slightly and she sniffed a little. "I dont even know if im ready for kids yet. i hadnt even thought of having any. i just wanted to get through getting married first" She admitted softly, biting her lip as she thought. "What if, because i hadnt thought of being a mother yet, that im a terrible mother?" She asked suddenly, startling her father a little.

"Haruhi..because your thinking about this already, this probably means that you will be a good mother. And the way you've grown up, i have no doubt in my mind you'll be a good mother. Kyouya and yourself with spoil your little son or daughter with attention and love, so you should have nothing to worry about" Ranka said, smiling a little and pushing his daughters bangs out of her face. "Now, enough of this moping around. Sure, your going to have an adorable baby before any of us planned, but your getting married tomorrow! And i believe i mentioned something about spoiling my daughter today" He said happily, smiling down at Haruhi. "And Kyouya's lovely sister is coming with us too!" He added, laughing softly at Haruhi's expression.

"Go get dressed. ill make you something light to eat before we go out" He said kissing her forehead lightly before going to leave for the kitchen, leaving the teen alone in the small narrow hallway of their apartment.

Haruhi sighed a little, and ran her hand through her hair quietly as she walked into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She opened her closet and flipped through a few pairs of clothes before settling on a cream colored long sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans. She slid the items on quickly, then stared at herself in the mirror. She huffed slightly and grabbed her brush, brushing her hair out quickly, then took the neglected curling iron she bought a while ago and curled her hair, leaving it to fall in soft waves around her face. Smiling in satisfaction when she finished her hair, she moved to put a light gloss on her lips before she left her room.

"Just in time Haruhi" Ranka said smiling as he put out a few slices of toast and oatmeal on the table. "Your mother used to eat this when she was pregnant with you and had morning sickness.."He explained at her curious look.

"Oh..."She murmured softly nodding. "Thank you" She added smiling slightly as she took a slice of toast and nibbling on it as she thought. "What are we doing today?" She asked softly after she finished her toast and half the bowl of oatmeal.

"Well, Fuyumi and i decided to treat you to the spa, then after to get your nails done...then hair and other things you may want done before tomorrow" Ranka said smiling and pushing his long red hair back. "Nothing too flashy before your big day" He said smiling and watching her quietly. "My baby girl...getting married tomorrow, and on her way to being an excellent lawyer...your mother would have been so proud of you Haruhi" He murmured, looking over at the picture of Kotoko.

Haruhi stayed quiet as she looked over at the picture of her mother for a minute before getting up to clean up her breakfast. It wasnt long after she finished that Fuyumi showed up and practically dragged Haruhi out, chatting happily with Ranka and Haruhi about the days plans.

4 Hours Later...

Haruhi dragged herself through the door tiredly, but with the feeling of being pampered. Her skin was silky smooth, and muscles loose and relaxed. Her nails were painted a soft purple with the tips dipped in red, and likewise for her toes. Her chestnut hair was now chopped in many layers, making it look wispy, and her bangs sweeping across her face in a almost suductive, yet sweet look. And in addition to her new 'do, her body was totally hair free, having been waxed, one experience she was hoping to never feel again.

She sighed and yawned a little, walking in her room. She paused a little when she saw her phone flashing, signaling a new message. Walking over for closer inspection, she saw that the message was from Kyouya, and it simply said, 'call me'

She smiled a little and dialed his number, then froze in shock when her thoughts from earlier came back to mind. "Haruhi? Hey, Haruhi, are you there?" She heard through her phone. "I...yeah...im here"She murmured quietly, biting her lip nervously.

"Whats wrong? What happened?" Kyouya asked sounding worried

"I...what is your thought about having children?" She asked quietly, soft enough that Kyouya barely made out what she said.

"I would like children some day...not many, maybe as many as my silblings and I. Why do you ask? Do you want children?" Kyouya asked softly as he thought.

"I want children...but...what are your thoughts about being a parent then?" She murmured softly.

"Well...i hadnt thought about being a parent...i guess i would just hope i was a good parent...i dont want to end up being like my father, distant and slightly cold towards his children, so i want to be there for my kids. I...well..i dont know." Kyouya said frowning slightly as he thought.

"Why all of these questions Haruhi?" He asked slowly, thinking he knew the answer.

"Im...well...today...im pregnant" She whispered softly, biting her lip more.

"You are? But...how? We've been safe everytime we've had sex" Kyouya said leaning foreward on his couch and holding the phone closer to his ear as he thought.

"Do you remember that night we went out clubbing?" She asked quietly. "Were we..you know...out in the ally? I dont think we used anything then"She murmured sighing.

"Shit...your right..."He said sighing. "So...were going to be parents huh?" He asked softly, smiling a little.

"Yeah...we are" She said

"Bit sooner than we expected."

"It is..."

"But im glad to be starting a family with you..."

Haruhi smiled warmly and clutched the phone close to her ear. "I am too...i better go...i have a feeling im going to be forced to get my beauty sleep" She murmured softly

"Alright...goodnight my love...i cant wait until tomorrow" Kyouya said softly

"Nor can i...goodnight" She said, about to hang up when Kyouya spoke up.

"Wait, wait, Haruhi"

"What? I have to go to bed Kyouya"

"I know..."

"Kyouya..."

"Alright, alright. I love you"

"...i love you too, Kyouya. now get to bed"

Kyouya just chuckled softly and hung up after promising he would sleep. After all...tomorrow would be a new beginning for them both. He fudged his promise a little to go right to sleep as he pulled out a ink pen and paper and wrote another letter to Haruhi. When he finished, he smiled contently and shut off his light and layed back in bed as he fell asleep quickly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N: im sorry, i cut this off shorter than i planned, like way shorter. :x but i have reason! in addition to the note up top, im actually currently writing a Ciel x Sebby fic, because, hell, what better things do i have to do in school in study hall first block, during midterm week? nothing:P but ill still write other ones in you suggest them! Another important notice is, this next chapter will be the last one, but no fear! I will have a sequil out, called _**Faded Ink**_. I dont know when i will start that one, but i do have a note up so i will write it. Also, if your in a especially creeper mood and have a facebook, i have one if anyone wants to PM me and add me, and check my stuff out on DeviantART under the SN **Grintluva101. **I have some old fanfics up there, then some art work ive done, along with other writings ive done not anime related.

Well, all that done and out of the way, Read and Review my pretties! Next chapter will be up soon! and maybe a new story also!

chao peeps

Alexis;]


	19. Chapter 19

Scarletnights16: your enthusiastic comment dragged me out of my FMAB and fanfiction coma to hurry to get my next chapter out xD feel special:]

Still loving all the alerts, favs, and story and author sta-i mean followers...:3 but comments make me happier! -hint hint, nudge nudge ;] -

Now! on to the last chapter of the story!

Enjoy!

"Haruhi...honey, its time for you to get up" A voice said, gently shaking Haruhi's shoulder and waking her from her sleep. She mumbled slightly, and let out a sigh as she opened her eyes a crack and winced at the brightness of the room. "What times it?" She mumbled, sitting up, and pushing her hair back.

"7:00, but you have to get up now. I let you sleep in a little longer than planned. I made you breakfast, and Fuyumi's waiting to help you get ready" Ranka said, smiling warmly at his daughter. "You have time for a quick shower after you eat" He added, taking in her hair which was sticking up in all different directions.

"Ah...alright. Ill be out in a second" She said yawning and rubbing her eyes. She stood up and stretched, barely hearing her father leave the room in her still sleepy state of mind. She paused midstretch, and blinked blankly at herself in her full length mirror. She saw in the reflection of herself that her eyes widened slightly, then a slow smile spread over her face. "Im getting married today...i get to spend today on with Kyouya...a happily ever after..."She murmured to herself, lowering her arms to her side and giggling a little. She ran her hands through her hair, patting it down before putting her robe and slippers on as she left the room to walk to the small kitchen.

"Goodmorning Haruhi!" Fuyumi said happily, smiling at her soon to be sister-in-law. "Here, sit down and eat. We have to rush if we want you ready in time to walk down the isle" The older woman said, sounding all business in a matter of seconds, which would have left the younger woman staring blankly at her.

"Ill hurry and eat...dont worry..."She murmured then looked down at the breakfast that was made for her. She crinkled her nose a little and the eggs and bacon, her stomach -and the baby?- seemed to recoil at the smell. "Is this what my dad made for me?" She asked, looking at Fuyumi quietly for a moment, then moved over to the cabnets to search for some bread and the toaster.

"Eh? Well..yeah, why? Is something wrong with it?" Fuyumi asked, looking away from Haruhi to peer down at the eggs and bacon. "It looks and smells fine to me" She said glancing back up at Haruhi.

"I cant handle the smell of that, and i doubt i can hold it down" Haruhi muttered quietly, as she took two slices of bread and put them in the toaster.

"Ehh! Are you sick!" Fuyumi gasped, rushing over to Haruhi's side to feel her forehead, having forgotton what she picked up for Ranka for Haruhi the previous day.

"What? No. What are you playing at Fuyumi?" Haruhi asked, blushing a bright pink and pulling away from the raven haired girl and turning away. "You know why i cant" She mumbled huffing a little and crossing her arms.

Fuyumi stared blankly at Haruhi for a minute thinking. "I know why you cant...? what are you talking abou...oh...!" She gasped and covered her mouth. "You are!"

Haruhi blushed more and ducked her head nodding. "Yeah...the test was positive.."She murmured, slightly fearing the girls reaction the the was startled, however, when a pair of arms encirled the girl and lifted her off her feet, twirling her.

"Im going to be an auntie! Hooray!" Fuyumi squeeled happily, still twirling Haruhi and giggling happily. "This is so exciting!"

"Excuse me! Pregnant lady feeling queasey from the twirling!" Haruhi gasped, covering her mouth and grimancing slightly as she fought not to get sick.

"OH! Im sorry!" Fuyumi gasped, setting haruhi down quickly and holding her as she swayed slightly. "Are you okay? Are you going to get sick?"

"No...im fine..."She mumbled, glancing at the toaster as her toast popped up. She took them out and buttered them, before nibbling on them quietly.

"Is that all your going to eat?" She heard her father say as he walked into the room, a slight frown on his face. "Arent you going to be hungry later? Or do nerves have the best of you?" He asked smiling gently and going over to her.

"Ill be fine dad. Nerves and the baby wont exactly let me eat much...thank you making breakfast though" SHe murmured smiling at him and tilting her head a little.

"Its no problem. Well...i suppose you should hurry and eat then, and jump in the shower. Ill clean up." He said kissing his daughters forehead then went to put the leftover food in small temperware to save for some other time in the fridge. Haruhi finished eating then left the room, going to the bathroom to shower. She vagely heard Fuyumi tell her that she would be bringing her something to wear when she got out. She shrugged slightly and started the shower, letting the steam from the hot water fill the room as she got undressed. When she got in, she only stood still for a minute or two, letting the hot water run across her skin, letting her muscles relax. The tempature of the water left her skin a light pink when she got out.

"Open up Haruhi!"Fuyumi called knocking on the door loudly and waiting a little impatiently for Haruhi to open it. She sighed as steam blew out of the bathroom when Haruhi cracked the door open and peeked her head out.

"Yeah?" She asked, blinking up at Fuyumi, her eyes a little bleary since she didnt have her contacts in.

"Well? Arent you going to let me in? I have clothes for you" Fuyumi sighed, nodding down at the folded items in her hands.

"Cant you just give them to me?" She asked with a heavy sigh.

"No. I have to lace up your corset, now come on and open up, before i drag you out her and help you in it. Oh, and after put some lotion on too" She added as an after thought, then pushed her way in the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She set the clothes on the counter top and turned away from Haruhi. "Hurry up and dry off and put them on"

Haruhi made a face at Fuyumi's back but did as she was told and quickly toweled herself dry. She narrowed her eyes at the corset for a minute but sighed and slipped the white lace tie up boy shorts on, then picked up the corset and held it to her chest. "Alright Fuyumi" She murmured softly turning around.

She heard Fuyumi move, then felt hands pulling the lace cloth together as she quickly laced the back up. She sucked in a sharp breath of air as the corset seemed to press heavily against her, feeling as if it was squeezing her insides. "Isnt...itsnt this a little too tight Fuyumi?" She asked a little breathlessly.

"Hm? Oh, no, of course not. And darling, if you think this is tight, imagine it if you had bigger boobs. Four times worse" She said shuddering a little then stepped back. "There...now, quickly put some lotion on all over, then meet me in your room so i can do your hair and makeup" She said, then left after taking Haruhi's pajama's, slippers and robe with her.

Haruhi glared slightly at the closed bathroom door, then grabbed some moisterizing, strawberry scented lotion out from under the sink and put it on, massaging it into her skin. She put the cap back on the turned to grab her robe then swore a little realizing Fuyumi took it. She huffed a little and crossed her arms over her chest and debated for a second whether to just tell Fuyumi to come here with the makeup and everything, or risk it and dart for her room. She grimanced at the former idea, being closed in with such close quarters with Kyouya's -but could also possibly be Tamaki's- sister. She shrugged and chose the later, peeking her head out of the bathroom, then pressed herself against the wall, ninja style as she slowly made her way down the hallway. Just as she was about to make a run for it, and stepped away from the wall, her father walked out of the kitchen humming some song.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, at the same time her father yelled the same. Both Fujioka's flushed and Ranka quickly turned away, covering his eyes. "I didnt see anything!" He said loudly, quickly walking back in the kitchen, and leaving an embaressed Haruhi to walk to her room.

"You took your time, Fujioka. Sit" Fuyumi said, not taking any notice of the dark blush on Haruhi's face. "And hurry and get ride of that blush. How do you expect me to do your makeup if your face is as red as a tomato?" [[ A/N: -giggle- Its okay Haruhi! I get double called that nickname in school! -glomp- ]]

Haruhi huffed a little and crossed her arms, trying to will away the burning in her cheeks. After a few minutes, She looked up at Fuyumi. "Okay. go ahead. do your worst" She muttered, then was attacked by various cosmetic products. Cover-up, blush, eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, lipgloss...

She sighed in relief when Fuyumi finished, and silently thanked the heavens when she pulled away...to grab a comb. She swore under her breath when her hair was now the victim to Fuyumi's touch. She winced every so often when the woman pulled through a few tangled strands of hair, but at the end, Haruhi thought the pain was worth it. What Fuyumi did to her hair and face was amazing. Her hair fell in soft curles around her face, her bangs sweeping delicatly across her face, over her one eye. Her eyes were done up in black eyeliner, but framed in a white-pink hugh of faintly glittering eyeshadow, and her lashes long and extended out, widening her eyes even more. Her cheeks her a light dusted pink, and her lips shimmering faintly in the light of her room. "Wow...just...wow" She murmured blinking at herself in the mirror quietly and smiling a little.

"That good huh?" Fuyumi asked laughing softly and smiling at Haruhi, the glanced at the clock. "Well...its time to get you in your dress and heels" She said softly going over to Haruhi's closet to pull the gown on. She helped Haruhi put it on, then did up the back quietly. She turned Haruhi around, then put the small tiara and veil in Haruhi's hair, and pinned it in her hair securly. "Now...slide this on" Fuyumi directed, handing Haruhi the garter absentmindely then quickly went to put on the bridesmaid dress and fix her hair. "We have to be at the church in a half hour..."She murmured as Ranka walked in. The two quickly gave the bride all the requirments -something blue, something old,new,borrowed...ect...- then ushered her into a pair of heels and out the door.

She held on the doorway for a minute then smiled at her father, "You look great dad" She giggled slightly at her fathers look and mutterment of 'monkey suit..' then was quickly pushed into the waiting limo outside.

"Nervous Haruhi?" Ranka asked quietly, taking one of Haruhi's hands in his.

"Yeah...just a little bit.." Haruhi admitted softly, looking up at her dad.

"Dont be, sweetie...you look beautiful, by the way...just like your mother.."Ranka murmured smiling gently at her. "You look just like her...a minature replica of Kotoko...she should be so proud of you, baby girl. Im sure shes smiling down from heaven at you wishing you happyness"

Haruhi felt her eyes prick slightly with tears and she sniffed slightly looking up as she laughed softly. "Dad...stop it. your going to make me cry, then ill ruin my makeup, and Fuyumi will have to kill you..." She said looking at her father and smiling.

"Ranka...dont you dare mess up my work!" Fuyumi scolded, smacking the mans arm when she saw him open his mouth to speak again.

"Oww...why did you have to hit me?" Ranka whined, rubbing his arm slightly.

"Because i can" Fuyumi said a little smugly, smirking the smirk only Ootori's seemed to be able to pull off.

Back at the church...

"Jesus...Kyouya! Stop freaking out! You sound like milord!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, sighing heavily as they watched Kyouya paced back and forth in his tux, saying something every so often in a sort of animated spazzy way...or as the twins put it, a Tamaki way.

"Hey! Whats that supposed to mean! If you two devils have something to say, go on and say it!" Tamaki said jumping up and turning to point at the twins.

"Were simply just saying that," Kaoru began, "your an idiot who freaks out over nothing" finished Hikaru, smirking slightly when Tamaki immediatly started sputtering things that didnt make sense.

"I dont do that! Your lying!" Tamaki whined finally, glaring at the 'devils'

"Actually, their kind of right, Tama-chan...you do over react a lot" Hunny chimed in, smiling and for once not eating something sweet.

"You all are so mean to me! I do not over react!" Tamaki whined going into a corner.

"Tamaki, get up. dont get your suit dirty. I'll take back letting you be the best man" Kyouya said stopping his pacing to look at Tamaki with a slight glare. "I want everything to be perfect today. So that means everyone has to be on their best behavior...if she shows up...god...what if she doesnt show up and leaves me standing up at the alter? Ill be the laughing stock of the Ootori Family...i wont be able to show my face in public or anything" Kyouya said widening his eyes slightly then going back to pacing again.

This time is was Tamaki who sighed in an exasperated manor. "Honestly Kyouya...you think Haruhi would do that to you? leave you standing up at the alter and run off? We all know shes not the type of woman to do that, so stop worrying and calm down. Your about to be married" Tamaki said placing his hands on Kyouya's shoulders and holding him still.

"Breath slowly and keep calm." He advised Kyouya softly

A/N: sorry i didnt add all the wedding stuff...but when you do it out in a roleplay 50 billion diff times it gets too repetative...imagine Kyouya's surprise in your mind:]

(After the ' I do's' ...)

"So, Mrs Ootori..." Kyouya began softly smiling gently at her as he held her close to him, "Excited to start the rest of our lives together?" He asked

"Why, of course i am, Mr Ootori" Haruhi said smiling brightly and giving him another quick kiss and settling into his side comfortably with a smile. They stood in the church quietly for a few minutes as people came up and spoke to them and congradulated them on the marriage. When Tamaki motioned that their limo was here, Kyouya led Haruhi out of the church and into the waiting limo, dodging the rice being thrown and bubbles being blown.

Haruhi giggled softly in the limo, brushing rice out of her and Kyouya's hair, some of it coming to pool on Haruhi's lap and Kyouya's. Kyouya smiled and chuckled softly before pulling Haruhi to him and leaning down to kiss her lightly. "We have about half an hour until we arrive at the resturant" He murmured softly in her ear when he pulled away. He smiled wider when he felt Haruhi's blush warm her cheeks.

"Y-yeah?" She murmured softly looking up at him with wide brown eyes, and a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah.." He murmured back, carefully pulling her on his lap, careful of her dress. He tilted her head up then captured her lips in another kiss, this one a little deeper, and a little faster. He flicked his tongue out along her lips, sighing a little when she responded to the kiss and went to wrap her arms around his neck lightly. After a few minutes of kissing Kyouya shifted slightly, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight, and his cheeks flushed a light pink. Haruhi's complexion was similar in color, flushed from the heat that was growing between them.

"I dont think we'd have time Kyouya" She whispered, knowing what he was thinking as he shifted underneith her.

"Then we should stop now..." He said sounding husky and looking at her with slightly heated eyes.

"We dont have to...there are other things..." She murmured softly, getting off his lap and leaving Kyouya to follow her with his eyes in curiousity. He gasped slightly when Haruhi traced a hand down his chest and to the edge of his pants. She traced the inseam of his pants before grazing her hand over him, making him twitch slightly, before going to slowly undo his stuck her hand under his boxers and gripped his length lightly.

Kyouya sucked in a sharp breath and leaned back in the seat, looking at Haruhi quietly, blinking once. He let out a soft sigh, that slowly turned into a moan when she started to stroke him slowly at first then slowly bring up the speed. He growled slightly and pulled Haruhi to him, kissing her roughly as his hips thrust up in her grasp and moved with her. "Shit...Haruhi..."Kyouya whispered huskily moaning slightly as he felt himself slowly beginning to come undone. "god...Haruhi.." Kyouya moaned, stiffening slightly and freezing as he came. He let out a shuddering breath then looked at her with heavy lidded eyes

Haruhi just smiled innocently at him, and removed her hand from his pants. "Better?" She asked softly smiling.

"Much...now i just cant wait until later..."He murmured, going to kiss her again. He grimanced slightly. "Im going to have to take these boxers off when we get to the resturant" He muttered slightly, going to rebutton and zip his pants. He huffed slightly when he heard Haruhi giggle. "I wouldnt be laughing you, when my sister gets her hands on you later to change you into another dress, your going to have the same reaction im sure"

He smirked slightly when Haruhi pouted, but pulled her to him anyways and kissed her cheek lightly. "I love you.."

"I love you too Kyouya" She said softly

The newly married couple arrived around 10 minutes later, then got out of the limo to go inside. Before they went into the room, Kyouya pulled her over to a little aclove and handed her an envelope with ' Mrs Haruhi Ootori' written in his cursive on it. "Just a little something for you..."He murmured softly smiling, and kissing her lightly.

Haruhi blinked up at him slightly surprised but smiled and slowly opened the envelope, and heard him say softly, "i would have given it to you earlier, but im pretty sure my father would have given me hell for it" Haruhi laughed softly and took the folded note out.

She read the letter quietly then smiled happily, going to hug Kyouya. [ insert your own lovey note...] "Oh Kyouya..."She whispered softly smiling. She laughed softly and whispered softly, "Ive sure gotten my own collection of letters over the years from you.."

"Yes, you have. So you have a nice little story of our life thats recorded, and you can show our children"He murmured softly.

"Yeah...I can..."Haruhi murmured softly resting her head against his chest lightly.

Both jumped apart when someone cleared their throat. "Well, i hate to interupt you two, but its time for your dance" Yoshio said quietly smiling a little.

"Oh, right, of course" Kyouya said nodding a little and going to take Haruhi's hand to lead her away. He paused when his father placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "One second Kyouya" He murmured, then turned to look at Haruhi. "Miss Fujioka...i mean...Haruhi...welcome to the family," He said quietly, then cleared his throat slightly, "My daughter tells me that you both are expecting a child in the near future.." He shot Kyouya a look before continueing. "What i want to say is, if you both ever need any help with the baby, or need anything...well...you can both come to me if you need anything" Yoshio said shifting slightly, cleary uncomfortable. "You both go on now...im sure their waiting for you"

Haruhi smiled warmly at Yoshio, then went over to hug him. "THank you Yoshio...ill remember that" She said softly, before pulling away and going back to Kyouya's side before he led her away.

She giggled slightly as she walked away. The look of pure shock on the mans face after she hugged him, was priceless.

As she was pulled against him and they started to dance, Haruhi thought quietly, maybe being an Ootori wasnt such a bad thing after all. Especially if it was with Kyouya.

All the while they were dancing, Haruhi held the letter written in ink tightly in her hand, and smiled at the thought of showing their child the letters to it sometime in the future.


	20. Author note Challenge

Hey everyone! Long time, no post, i know! im sorry about that! things have just been so hectic~ but i have a break now, until i have to get busy with my art (RIT art classes, and summer AP assignments for AP Studio)

But anyways, i want all of you, my (hopefully) patient and loyal fans/readers to help me write a new fanfiction, with a few challenges! I think im up to it:D My Creative Writing class helped put me up for a challenge~

But, the only thing is, the fanfiction has to be either Naruto, FMA, Harry Potter, Twilight, Ouran High School Host Club, Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, or well...maybe if you commented on something else, ill see what i can do...

So, i want all of you to review on this, giving me challenges and limits on what to write:D i think this would be quite fun, and i want to see what you readers would want done!

Oh! And i promise ill get the Honeymoon chapter of LWII done soon! im suckish at writing honeymoon scenes apparently ;3;

Please review! I want to see what you all want done!

Lots of love and apologies,

Alexis~


End file.
